


Because The Night Belongs To Lovers

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly DJD, Polyamory, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Spike Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: The D.J.D. has a tradition of rewarding a member for a successful hunt. A tradition that involves that member being pleasured by the other four.Alternatively; 21k of Justice Shipping Smut.





	1. Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. I do own every issue of MTMTE and Lost Light however. Apparently… at the moment, all I want to write is D.J.D. loving; so have some more! I’ll leave it up to you which traitor it was that the member killed. Bold speech is supposed to be Primal Vernacular. Fic title comes from the song ‘Because the Night’ by Patti Smith Group.

There was only one room on the Peaceful Tyranny that was locked through the day. It would surprise most Decepticons to discover this. The large majority of Decepticons would lock their room before going out. Then again; the D.J.D. weren’t the large majority of Decepticons. They’d all probably slept in each other’s rooms at least once; so they didn’t care if one of the others went in there. The only one they’d been nervous of had been Forestock. That quickly changed when they realised he was serious. Not a traitor like the previous Vos. And he’d been particularly lucky and killed a traitor today. With little help from the others. He was about to discover what was behind the locked door. He had been curious; since he’d walked into every other room. One such time might have ended with him catching Tarn self-servicing and him asking to help the other mech out. That had been a fun night.

“Why lock?” Vos asked, upon reaching the locked door.

“To keep nosy mechs out.” Tarn answered. Vos figured he might be remembering that session. It was strange; they didn’t want to keep mechs out of their berth rooms, but this room was kept locked.

“What here?” Vos asked.

“Be patient and you might find out.” Kaon laid a hand on Vos’ shoulder. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence; but it was unusual that Kaon would do so now. The door cheeped and Vos moved first. He was surprised to find something soft lying on the floor. It tickled his feet a little. He also noted a box over in the corner; stylised to look like a treasure chest he’d seen in a movie from Earth.

“**Is this a playroom? Are there toys in that?**” Helex and Tesarus both started shuffling their feet at what he’d said.

“Not the kind you’re thinking of.” Kaon remarked; apparently having no shame.

“**Interfacing toys?!**” Vos twigged what this was when Tarn slightly inclined his head; like he was a little ashamed of the fact.

“**Are you going to use them?**”

“If you’d like.” Helex remarked; folding both sets of arms over his chest.

“If it’ll bring you pleasure.” Tesarus knew what his favourite thing in that box was. Vos heard a ‘cheep’ again and knew that the door had locked.

“If you wish to leave; just say so. I’ll open the door for you.” Tarn informed him.

“Also, this room is completely soundproofed.” Vos would have grinned if he’d been capable of it.

“**So; why am I here? Have I been naughty, and you’re going to punish me?**” Vos asked; sounding cheeky.

“Not unless you’d like me to.” Tarn informed him; smirking beneath his mask.

“I don’t want to hurt you though, love. This is supposed to be a reward; not a punishment.”

“Love?” Vos tilted his head to the side in confusion. None of them had called him that before.

“Do you not like pet-names?” Kaon looked a little disappointed.

“**I don’t mind them; it’s just you’ve never called me them before.**”

“This room is soundproof dear; we wouldn’t dare call each other by names like that where anyone could hear.” Kaon smiled; again putting a hand on Vos.

“Where… pet?” Vos asked; noting the turbofox wasn’t with Kaon.

“In my room, recharging; and I’ve locked the door. He’s not allowed in here. Not anymore.” Kaon growled; and Vos decided he liked that sound.

“**You all want to show me some affection?**” Vos asked. He liked the sound of that. All four of them nodded.

“**Who’s first?**” He saw all four of them reach for him. He whined; imagining all of them pleasuring him at once.

“What’re ya thinking, darling?” Helex asked; running his tongue over his lips.

“**All of you at once?!**” Vos shivered.

“Do you want us to?” Vos was sure he saw Tesarus’ optics sparkle.

“Touch… me…” He lay down and stretched his limbs out. The other four smiled; Vos could tell Tarn was too, and knelt beside him. Each of them gently ran a finger over one of his limbs, towards his torso and hips. Vos stiffened; Tesarus and Helex were the two stroking his legs. All four then stroked back down. After a few repetitions; Vos relaxed enough to prompt them to get on with it.

“Tease…”

“You think that’s teasing?” Tesarus asked, smirking. The other three must have had the same idea; as Vos saw Helex stick his tongue out and Tarn remove his mask. _They’re not going to…!_ Vos whined when he felt all four of them tracing the invisible line with their tongues instead of their fingers. Vos knew he couldn’t do this for any of the others; but that somehow made this better. He felt his panels retract at the ministrations; and wondered if he was allowed to command them.

“**Suck me.**” Vos didn’t care which of them did it.

“As you wish, dear.” Kaon grinned, before continuing to lick down Vos’ arm. Vos noted Tarn was doing the same on his other arm. _Oh no… they’re in the mood for teasing!_ Vos knew what the two of them were going to do; it wasn’t going to be what he wanted. Both of them kissed his fingers; before letting two fingers slide into their mouths. Vos’ spike twitched in annoyance; it wanted that attention, it felt so good. _Two can play at that game._ He thought, smugly. He pushed his fingers forward; trying to catch the two of them off guard. If either of them felt Vos’ fingertips touch the back of their throat; they didn’t react to it.

“**That’s not what I meant; and both of you know it!**” He growled out. He heard both of them snigger; amused that he’d called them out on it.

“Then what did you mean?” Tesarus tried to ask innocently. Both he and Helex were licking Vos’ thighs.

“**I don’t like it when you tease!**” Vos felt all four of them stop what they were doing.

“You don’t?” Tarn asked; sounding apologetic. Vos shook his head. All four of them looked sorry. Vos had an evil idea of how to get them back.

“**Are there inhibitor rings in that box?**” All four of them whined; and Vos knew that there must be.

“**Enough for each of you?**” He saw genuine fear cross their optics.

“You wouldn’t!” Kaon sounded as frightened as the others looked.

“**You were all eager to tease me. Maybe I should do the same to you; turnabout is fair play, after all.**” He was enjoying the nervous looks in the optics of three of them; and the fear on Kaon’s face. He savoured it for a short while longer.

“**If all of you are really sorry… you’ll all kiss me on the lips.**” Vos removed his faceplate; setting it to one side. _See how long it takes them to figure it out._ He thought with amusement. He’d been turned off by the teasing; but what he wanted them to do, that would arouse him again. He saw Tesarus leaning over him and shut off his optics. He felt the larger mech’s lips against the lower part of his face; where a mouth would be on a normal mech. It felt nice; but it wasn’t what Vos wanted. He told the other mech as such after he’d pulled back.

“But… didn’t I just kiss you? Oh… I get it. All four of us need to do it, right?” Tesarus moved and soon afterwards, Helex was leaning over him. Vos offlined his optics and felt the other mech’s mouth against his face as well. He also felt Helex’s tongue against his face and that felt better; but still wasn’t what he’d asked for.

“Distract him.” Tarn whispered to Kaon. Both of them had figured it out when Vos said that wasn’t what he’d asked for. Kaon knelt over Vos after Helex moved away. That sent a tingle down Vos’ back. He’d have thought the electrical mech knew better; though. He shuttered his optics and felt Kaon’s mouth against the lower part of his face. He moaned when he felt someone else’s lips against his valve. Probably Tarn; since he was the only mech who hadn’t kissed him yet.

“Was that what you were after, dear?” Kaon asked; pulling away. Vos’ moans told him that yes it was.

“Do you want all of us to do that?” Tesarus asked; a little nervous of hurting the smaller mech by stretching his legs too wide.

“**Helex can. He likes things in his mouth.**” Helex whined before taking his place between Vos’ legs.

“You want me to lick you?” Vos told him that he did and whined when the larger mech started doing so. Kaon was still leaning over Vos; but had adjusted his pose, both arms over his head. Vos heard the sound of panels retracting and saw Kaon’s spike extend.

“Want me to give you a show? Or do you want me to ride your spike?” Kaon was fine with either; to be quite honest.

“**Move closer to my face. I want to watch you pleasure your valve with your fingers.**” Kaon shuffled forward on his knees; until he was almost kneeling over Vos’ face. He knew the mech lying down had to be able to see up his valve.

“Didn’t think you’d want this, dear.” Kaon put one of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on it a few times. Vos saw Kaon then slide _two_ fingers of his other hand into his valve.

“**All of you should let me see your valves.**” He told the others.

“You want us to present our valves for you?” Maybe that was just Tarn’s way of asking; but Vos hoped that meant what he thought it did. He informed Tarn that yes; he did.

“Let him stand up.” Vos shivered in delight; they were going to.

“Aw… but he tastes so sweet… I just wanna keep licking ‘til he screams his release.” Vos felt a bolt of pleasure go down his spinal strut.

“I think he wants us to lick and kiss him because he can’t do it for us.” Kaon pointed out before standing up. Helex reluctantly withdrew as well. Vos heard three more panels retract and he got to his feet. Just in time to see the other four knelt down about to lower their heads. They really were going to present for him like an animal in heat. He saw their heads lower and their rears lift. It surprised Vos that all four of their valves were wet. Apparently doing that pose was a turn on for all of them. It was at times like this that Vos wished he’d had a mouth so he could lick all four of their valves.

“**How many of you would like it if I were to spike you like this?**” Vos asked them. He got four whines and supposed that meant all four of them.

“Are you going somewhere with this?” Tesarus asked; subconsciously wriggling about. Vos decided he was taunting. _Let’s oblige him._

“**I’m not going to spike you.**” He put a hand on Tesarus’ rear. He was pleased by the whine of disappointment. He rubbed a finger around the larger mech’s valve; prompting a squeal of shock. Vos collected some of the fluid; then moved his finger away.

“**I am going to taste you though.**” He retracted the plate covering the induction port and slid his finger inside. Vos whined at the same time Tesarus did. _It doesn’t taste sweet… I like it though._ Vos told the larger mech he liked the taste; prompting another whine. Vos moved quietly behind the next mech with his aft in the air. He silently wondered if he could get away with smacking said mech’s rear and decided if Tarn didn’t like it; he’d get in trouble. He immediately touched the rim of the valve instead.

“Vos!” Tarn shouted; clearly pleased the smaller mech decided to touch him there. Vos ran his finger around the rim of Tarn’s valve; prompting more whines of pleasure. Vos cleaned this finger as well; whining at the taste.

“**You taste so sweet…**” Tarn moaned at that comment.

“Are you going to do that to all of us?” Kaon asked; feeling his valve twitch in anticipation.

“**Be patient and you might find out.**” Vos would have smirked if he was capable of it. Kaon shivered; he’d deserved that one. Vos purposefully stomped past him and moved to Helex. Kaon could wait until last.

“Tease!”

“**Turnabout is fair play.**” Vos would have been smirking if he’d been capable of it and Kaon knew it. He heard Helex whine and guessed Vos was touching the smelter bot’s valve. He heard Vos make a pleased sound.

“**I’m not the only one who tastes sweet, hot stuff.**” Helex shivered; probably because Vos just called him a pet name.

“**Guess that leaves you, dear.**” Vos was now stood behind Kaon. Vos slid two fingers inside Kaon’s valve; knowing the electrical mech had stretched his valve earlier.

“Oh! Harder!” Kaon shouted; prompting the other three to turn and look. They saw Vos had his fingers in Kaon’s valve.

“How come he gets that?” Tesarus asked; clearly wanting it himself.

“**I’ll do you afterwards; if you’d like.**” Vos’ gaze was full of promise; making the larger mech moan. Vos pulled his fingers out and again cleaned off the fluid. He felt a little tingly after swallowing that fluid. It wasn’t sweet; but Vos liked the taste. He slid the plate closed; not needing his induction port now.

“**You all taste good… Wish I had a mouth to lick you all.**” Vos’ words made all of them whine; imaging the smaller mech licking them out while they were posed like this. Vos’ optics flickered at the sight before him. All four of the others presenting their valves, now slick with fluid and wanting filled.

“**Kaon and Helex can go back to what they were doing before I got presented with this temptation. Tarn and Tesarus… kneel over my arms.**” Vos lay back down; waiting for the other four to get up and come over.

“Why?” Tesarus looked confused.

“**Didn’t I say I’d do you afterwards? Do you want my fingers in your valve?**” Tesarus answered by whining and moving to kneel over Vos’ arm. Tarn knelt over the other arm; Kaon kneeling just about over Vos’ face and Helex between Vos’ legs. Vos shivered when he felt Helex’s tongue against his valve again. He also felt the tip of the tongue probing just inside his valve and wondered if that meant Helex was going to try sliding it inside.

“Vos…” Tesarus whined. Vos glanced at the larger mech kneeling over his arm.

“**Do you want something?**” He asked; teasing both of them now. He’d laid both of his hands flat; so they couldn’t ride his fingers.

“Touch me…” Vos did so; gently running his fingers over the inner thighs of both mechs kneeling over his arms.

“That’s not what I meant and… I suppose I deserved that one didn’t I?” Tarn realised that was what he and Kaon had done to Vos earlier. Vos then rubbed his fingers around the rim of both larger mech’s valves, making both of them whine.

“Damn it Vos! I want you to…!” Tesarus’ protests were cut off by a moan as Vos slid his fingers inside their valves.

“**Helex, what’s your preference?**” Vos could feel his valve starting to tingle; a sign he knew meant he was about to climax.

“What do you mean?” Helex blew warm air against the array when he spoke.

“**I’m close… and I don’t want to…**”

“Vos, I _want _you to. I want to lick up your overload.” Helex took Vos’ node in his mouth and gave it a hard suck. Vos screamed; that sensation pushed him over. Helex grinned; happily starting to lick up the fluid. The other three shivered; Vos’ frame was trembling with release and it felt good.

“You look beautiful when you do that, dear.” Vos guessed Kaon just said that because he knew Vos would like it. Kaon leaned down and rubbed a hand over Vos’ face. Vos hoped it wasn’t the one Kaon had just been using in his valve.

“**Clean my face.**” Kaon looked shocked; but did lick where he’d just been touching.

“That wasn’t… why do you think I would do that?” Kaon looked innocently at him.

“**Because I know you. And how many fingers did you have in your valve?**” Kaon held up two; which Vos noted were glistening with fluid.

“**Make it three.**” Kaon whined; but did as the mech under him commanded. Tarn and Tesarus squealed the same time Kaon did; Vos had slid a third finger into their valves as well.

“Vos, do you want me to keep licking? I can do your spike if you’d like, that looked intense.” Helex suggested.

“**I asked what your preference was. I wanted to overload either around your spike or…**” Helex’s cheeks heated at that mention; not that Vos could see it.

“Err… Valve.” Helex was sure the others had all stilled when he admitted that.

“**Then you can do my spike.**” Helex winced; wishing he hadn’t put it that way. He noted Vos’ spike was still sticking up.

“Did you not overload?”

“**Not from my spike. I… struggle to overload from both at the same time.**” Vos felt his face heat and knew if the others looked at him they’d see it.

“Clearly you haven’t been with the right partner then.” Tarn looked shocked and put a hand on Vos’ arm. Vos slid his fingers back into the tank mech’s valve and wriggled them around. Tarn shivered and tried, unsuccessfully, not to whine at the sensation. He got a similar response when he performed the same on Tesarus.

“Do you want me to prep you?”

“**Get on with it, hot stuff.**” Vos would have put a hand on Helex; since he sounded a little nervous, but couldn’t. Vos felt wet heat slide around his spike almost immediately after. He hadn’t expected it to feel as good as that; with the size difference. Either he had a large spike for his frame size or…

“**This isn’t your first time is it, Helex?**” Vos sounded concerned; he didn’t want to hurt the larger mech.

“No.” _Then how come your valve’s so tight?_ Vos pondered; not having the inclination to ask. Helex squeaked and Vos realised his spike head must have caught a node inside.

“Oh… this is going to feel amazing…” Helex whined. Vos realised Helex’s hips were flush against his own.

“How… far… inside?” Vos asked.

“Eh, far enough that every time you’re fully inside you catch one of my nodes.” Helex told him; lifting up to start moving.

“**Can you take Tesarus?**”

“And bigger.” Vos tried to imagine somebody bigger than Tesarus and then remembered. The previous Vos was bigger than Tesarus. Helex wasn’t going to say that out loud though, so Vos didn’t ask.

“**Could you take four?**” Vos now moved his attentions to Kaon.

“Not without it hurting. I’ve tried.” Vos thought for a moment.

“**Switch hands.**” He would have smirked if he’d been capable of it. Kaon shivered. Vos must have noticed he still had the fingers of his other hand in his mouth.

“You want me to taste…?” Kaon felt his cheeks heat.

“**I want you to imagine it’s my spike.**” Kaon whined and swapped his hands over.

“As you wish, dear.” He slid both sets of fingers back inside and moaned. Vos lay relatively still and let the other four get on with what they were doing. He had all of them pleasuring their valves for him. He saw their movements become more desperate.

“**Are you close?**” He asked; teasingly. He also stilled completely; determined to tease the others.

“Vos dammit! Don’t tease!” Tesarus lowered his hips; but found Vos had laid his hand flat again. Vos could tell by the movement that the big mech was close.

“I want you to make me come.” Tarn told him; also shivering at the loss of stimulation.

“This feels so good… but why did you stop?” Helex was disappointed that Vos had stopped rolling his hips up.

“Yes, do you want me to move?” Kaon looked nervously at Vos.

“**If any of you make a mess, lick it off me.**” Vos told them; prompting a whine at the thought. He then began moving again; sliding his fingers back into the valves of both of the mechs above his arms. Vos had a devious thought come to mind; since both of them were bigger than him, he slid a fourth finger in.

“Oh, frag!” Both mechs shouted and Vos would have grinned if he was capable of it. Tarn didn’t like to swear; but apparently pleasuring him hard enough could make him do it.

“**Do you like this, Kaon?**” Vos asked; knowing that the only way he could make the electrical mech climax was with his words.

“Yes. Wish you had your fingers up my valve or your spike in my mouth. Mine are a poor substitute, dear.” Kaon’s comment made Vos shiver. _Oh, that’s his game is it?_

“**Maybe I’d rather you presented for me, like before. I think you’d like that; me mounting you like an animal in heat.**” Vos heard Kaon moan; clearly imagining that.

“**And then when you’re close; like right now… I’d reach down and rub your spike…**” Vos paused; feeling all four of them tense, like they were about to overload.

“**And order you…**” Vos switched to Neo Cybex.

“Come… for… me.” He felt rather pleased with himself when all four of them did. Tarn moaning in pleasure almost made Vos climax as well. Kaon shouted and Vos saw sparks shoot out of the pylons on his shoulders in time with the spurts from his spike. Tesarus swore with his release and Helex screamed with his. Vos felt three valves fluttering around his spike and fingers and decided he was close enough. A few thrusts into Helex’s valve had him shrieking with release as well. All of them came down and the three of them who were capable of it glanced down. Vos came around from his overload to the feeling of four tongues licking his body. _So they took that command as well._

“Did you like that, dear?” Kaon asked, leaning away from Vos’ face. Vos noted he was smiling.

“Yes… Liked… lots…” Vos managed.

“Do you… like cuddling after interface?” Helex sounded nervous once more. Vos saw all of them move so he could get up.

“**You want to, hot stuff?**” Vos asked. Helex nodded and lay down. Vos climbed on top of him and stretched both arms out as far as they could go. Helex wrapped one of his smaller arms over Vos’ back.

“What are you three waiting there for?” Helex asked, before turning a smirk at them.

“I can tell you want to join in.” The other three took that as their cue and Vos felt Helex shift beneath him. He now felt four hands on his back. He lifted his head to glance at what happened. He saw Tarn and Tesarus each curled into Helex’s side; one arm around Helex, the other resting on him. Kaon had cuddled next to him; that must have been why Helex moved.

“Is this alright, love?” Tarn gently stroked his shoulder.

“Yes… warm…” Vos stroked the mech he was lying on sleepily.

“Gonna recharge, little one?” Tesarus asked; his cheeks heating a little. Vos didn’t answer; his system having decided he was. The four others smiled; before getting comfortable and joining their teammate in recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this one is from ‘You Give Love a Bad Name’ by Bon Jovi. The chest is stylised like one from Pirates of the Caribbean. Vos has an induction port like Tailgate, but it’s on the back of his neck.


	2. You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll find out why Tess was blushing in the last one in this one!

_So… that’s one more traitor off Kaon’s List. And another long shower I’ve gotta take to get the energon off me. Worth it though._ Tesarus thought; about to head off to recharge. After a fight like that; he could only pluck up energy for one thing and since none of the others had contacted him…

:: Tesarus, are you alright? :: _Tarn. Of course he would ask._ Tesarus quickly fired off an affirmative.

:: Then why aren’t you here with the rest of us? :: Tarn asked. Tesarus jolted awake; apparently he’d made a mistake. He made his way to where he knew the others would be and wasn’t disappointed. He headed inside and found the other four. The door slid shut behind him and he heard the lock click.

“You didn’t think we’d forgotten; did you, love?” Tarn saw Tesarus’ cheeks heat a little.

“Kinda…” Tesarus scratched the back of his head.

“Why, didn’t think we’d want to reward you, darling?” Tesarus felt his cheeks heat more. Helex grinned; pleased he’d had an effect on the grinder.

“I’d hoped so, but…” Tesarus shuffled his feet.

“You’re definitely deserving of a reward, dear.” Tesarus blushed harder; getting the feeling the other four were doing this on purpose.

“**And I’m certain you’d like it, sweetie.**” Vos saying that clued him in; and Tesarus growled as his cheeks turned bright red.

“You guys are doing that on purpose!” The other four laughed at being caught.

“You look so cute when you blush, Tess.” Helex told him. The other three agreed.

“Yeah, well… not in public, alright.” Tesarus relented; he did like it, even though it made his spark flutter like a youngling with a crush.

“**We wouldn’t call you names like that in public.**”

“Decepticons’ feared death squad, remember? Cute doesn’t go with that.” Kaon pointed out. Tesarus breathed a sigh of relief.

“And somebody is all dirty…” Helex licked his lips and Tesarus then remembered he still had energon on his body.

“I think we should help him get clean, don’t you?” Kaon grinned.

“Yes… clean… him…” Vos just about managed to say clearly.

“What say you, love? Do you want us to help you get clean?” Tarn asked, a sly smirk crossing his features. Tesarus noted his leader had removed his mask; something his leader only did when he wanted to use his mouth for something. _I don’t mind the thought of all of them rubbing me with sponges… but I’m sure that’s not what they have in mind._

“You want to wash me?” He asked; grinning. Two could play at that game.

“If you’d like, darling.” Helex left it up to Tesarus.

“But I’m sure you’d prefer what we have in mind.” Kaon turned a filthy look on him; one Tesarus wasn’t sure how a mech with no optics could do. Tesarus answered by holding both arms out to the sides and gesturing them over with a finger. The four of them looked pleased with his choice and made their way over to him. Tesarus soon felt three tongues and one finger sliding over his body. He shivered; just managing to prevent himself moaning. He heard the sound of plating retracting and guessed that meant Vos wanted to taste the traitor’s energon as well. Tesarus then realised what the other four were touching or licking. _His blades._ They trusted him not to kill them with his blades.

“Aren’t you scared of cutting yourselves?” He asked; unable to stop the moan this time. It felt really good.

“**Why would we be? You’re not going to use them on us.**” Vos sounded so utterly sure that Tesarus shivered.

“What if I lose control? I don’t want to hurt you.” Tesarus sounded more worried about what the other four were doing than they were.

“Tess, I know you lock those down when you’re not chasing a traitor. So even if you do lose control; which seriously, I hope you do, your blades are going to stay still, aren’t they darling?” Helex grinned before taking the nearest blade into his mouth and sucking on it. Tesarus moaned; that felt… he wished they were playing with his spike like that. All of them heard plating retract and the other four turned to look.

“So, which of us gets to clean _that_?” Kaon asked, a smug smirk crossing his features.

“No touching that!” Tesarus reprimanded them. He couldn’t believe that his body betrayed him like that!

“Do you not like it when we touch your spike?” Tarn sounded concerned.

“Well, not yet. Clean this energon off me first.” Tesarus felt one of them kiss right above his spark; and glanced down to see who it was. Apparently, Helex had the rest of the blades covered; as Tarn was kissing his chest, with Vos and Kaon cleaning his legs. Tesarus noted they were keeping well away from his array.

“Let me do this to your spike, darling. I’ll make you feel so good…” Helex’s voice went seductive and Tesarus almost changed his mind.

“You all finish cleaning me and I’ll let you.” He answered; prompting growls from the other three.

“You’re sure? I mean, I could do that right now…” Helex snuck one of his hands down towards Tesarus’ spike. Tarn grabbed it.

“No cheating, love.” Helex whined; letting the gust of air travel through the blades. Tesarus shivered and Helex could have sworn the blades twitched a little.

“Tess, you better have these blades locked down!”

“What’s the matter, you scared… sweetie?” Tesarus felt his face heat at saying that. Helex shook his head and licked the last blade clean. Tesarus saw all of them move back; giving him space to lie down. He did so; if just so they wouldn’t see his face heat when he spoke.

“Come here, sweetie. Want your attention.” He gestured Helex over with a finger. The other three glared at Helex and he just smirked back.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t ask first.” The other three still glared but they knew Helex was right. Tesarus whined. He felt the smelter mech’s tongue sliding up and down his spike in the same motions he’d been using on the blades. Tesarus knew what that meant next and…

“Oh! Do that again!” Helex had wrapped his mouth around the spike and sucked.

“You look so hot like that, dear.” Kaon looked to be deciding whether or not to retract his plating. Tesarus pondered whether Kaon was just saying that to try to turn him on; since he knew Kaon couldn’t see.

“**Want to touch…**” Vos shivered, also torn. Tarn was watching silently; and that was a little worrying.

“Come here Vos and clean this off.” Helex had drawn back; leaving fluid leaking from the tip. Vos made his way over and wrapped his hand around the base of Tesarus’ spike. Tesarus whined; Vos’ hand didn’t go all the way around. Vos rubbed his hand up and down the spike; making more fluid ooze from the tip. Vos swiped his finger across the spike head, collecting that fluid. He made his way up beside Tesarus’ head so that the larger mech could see when he slid his finger into the induction port to taste him. _Vos liked my taste…_ Tesarus shivered; recalling that moment. He’d been on his knees, presenting his valve.

“Taste… good…” Vos told him; prompting a whine, just like last time. Helex then turned to the other two.

“Come on, our sweetheart would like you two to touch him too!” Tesarus felt his face burn.

“Would he now?” Kaon asked; making his way over.

“What do you want us to do?” Tarn asked; Tesarus feeling his spark tingle with the question. Tarn put his talent into that question and it felt really good.

“I’d like a few kisses; and I know you’re good at giving them… honey.” Tesarus shivered when saying that one.

“I’d also like two of you to lick my spike.” Tesarus already knew which two; Vos couldn’t. But he was sure the smaller mech would think of something to do. Kaon and Helex got themselves settled on either side of his hips and started licking up and down the spike. Tesarus moaned; that felt almost too good. Tarn knelt above him and obscured the view. _Probably a good thing; I’d have overloaded from seeing that for too long._ He thought; looking up into his leader’s face.

“Honey? I like that one.” Tarn pecked his lips against Tesarus’.

“Maybe I’ll have to… use it more often.” Tesarus had been interrupted by Tarn kissing him again.

“You gonna give me a real kiss, honey?” Tesarus felt his face heat; but Tarn purred in reaction to being called that. _If he likes it… I can tolerate it._ He felt Tarn’s mouth against his and shivered. Tarn licked into his mouth and Tesarus shivered more. It felt too good; his leader kissing him like this, while the other two were licking his spike. _What’s Vos up to?_ He idly thought; before almost screaming. He felt a finger sliding into his valve. That had to be Vos.

“**Like that, my sweet?**” Vos asked; Tesarus being able to hear the smugness in his tone. He didn’t answer; that would mean stopping his kiss. Vos continued sliding his finger in and out, hearing Tesarus make muffled but pleased sounds at the sensations. Vos slid in another finger and Tesarus swore into his leader’s mouth as overload hit him. Kaon leaned back and Helex slid his mouth over the spike; determined to swallow down the release. Vos slid his fingers out; determined to swipe up the fluid when the larger mech had finished. Tesarus still felt Tarn’s lips against his when he’d finished overloading. Tarn pulled back afterwards; laying one last peck on his lips.

“You sound sweetest like that, love.” Tarn rubbed Tesarus’ face with his finger. Tesarus felt a strange flush of pride.

“**You taste sweet, now.**” Vos informed him, while sliding his fingers into the induction port to clean the fluid off them.

“You would have made quite the mess if Helex hadn’t caught it.” Tesarus then realised his spike was wrapped in something warm and wet. And was being lightly sucked on.

“You like that, darling?” He asked Helex, considering the smelter mech was still sucking on his spike. Helex slid off and then answered him.

“Oh yeah… You can overload on me or in me any time, darling.” Helex retracted his panels; as though hoping Tesarus would get the hint.

“So, you four want to overload?” Tesarus asked; taunting them. He heard three more sets of panels retract and guessed that meant yes they did.

“Spike you?” Vos asked; one hand wrapped around his spike in preparation for just that.

“If you want to, little one.” Tesarus nudged Tarn and the purple mech got off him. Tesarus got up; kneeling with his legs spread apart. Vos moved behind him; so he took that as a yes.

“Want me to spike you, honey?” He saw Tarn kneel down in front of him; valve facing him.

“I want to kiss you too; can’t do that if you’re kneeling like that…” Tesarus saw how sheepish Tarn looked and reassured him.

“Not that I didn’t like the view you just gave me.” Tarn shivered and Tesarus grinned; happy he could do that to his leader.

“Would you two be alright getting these in you?” Tesarus wiggled his fingers and Helex shivered; kneeling down as Tarn just had been.

“I’d prefer on me. Stroke me, dear.” Kaon knelt with his spike near Tesarus’ other hand. Tesarus shivered, knowing that all four of his teammates were about to be receiving pleasure from his body. Vos slid his spike in slowly. Tesarus swore when his smaller teammate was fully inside. Vos’ spike head was catching a node inside him. Tarn silenced any further swears with a kiss. Tesarus’ spike slid into his leader’s valve just as slowly as Vos’ had slid into his. Tarn moaned into the kiss. Tesarus blindly reached out with his arms; trying to find his other two teammates. Kaon took Tesarus’ hand and wrapped it around his spike. Tesarus began stroking up and down the length while reaching with his other hand. He found something and patted at it.

“Hey Tess, thought you were gonna finger my valve.” Tesarus realised what he’d touched and swatted at it once.

“Hey! If you wanted to do that you should have asked first!” Tesarus grinned; apparently Helex didn’t mind the thought of getting his rear smacked. He filed that away for later; rubbing a finger down to find the smelter mech’s valve. He rubbed a finger over the lips; making Helex moan.

“Come on; in me, darling!” Helex wriggled; trying to getting Tesarus to put a finger inside him. Tesarus moved his hand away slowly.

“Tess, don’t tease!” Helex whined. Tesarus grinned; before feeling for the smelter mech’s valve. He caught it with the tip of his finger.

“If you’re teasing me again I’ll…” Helex squealed instead of finishing his sentence. Tesarus had obliged him and slid one of his fingers inside. He leaned back a little; so he could speak to the others.

“Stay still, all four of you.” Vos slid out of the larger mech’s valve; knowing what Tesarus was going to do. Tesarus moved back, sliding his spike out of Tarn’s valve, and his valve on to Vos’ spike. While performing this motion; he stroked a hand up Kaon’s spike and slid his finger out of Helex’s valve. Both of the larger mechs whined at the loss of stimulation. Tesarus grinned; moving forwards now. Vos and Kaon whined this time; Tesarus had removed his fingers from around Kaon’s spike when moving forward. Tarn moaned; his voice making Tesarus shiver. Tesarus silenced him with a kiss; starting to move backwards again. He thrusted forwards more quickly this time; pleasing the two whose valves he was pleasuring. Each time he thrusted forward; he picked up the pace a little bit, wanting to make his teammates scream.

“You like this?” He leant back again. Tarn returned to kissing him immediately after; declining to answer. Tesarus guessed he did; Tarn was rolling his hips into each forward thrust.

“You know I love it when you pleasure my valve, darling.” Helex turned a seductive tone on him. Tesarus shivered, his cheeks heating. He only hoped all four of them weren’t going to do it again.

“**Why wouldn’t I, sweetie?**” Tesarus felt a bolt of pleasure go down his back strut. He was being turned on by the others calling him pet names?

“You look beautiful like that, dear.” Kaon purposefully ran a hand up Tesarus’ arm; trying to get the larger mech to look at him. Tesarus leaned back and saw the smaller mech had his other hand between his legs. _He likes both; just like I do. Why am I surprised he’s doing that?_

“You make me want to do this…” Kaon purposefully drew his fingers out and lifted them up. Tesarus saw three, _three!?_ glistening with fluid. Kaon slid his hand back between his legs. Tesarus heard a wet sound as the fingers slid back in.

“Why did you stop, love?” Tarn leaned in and kissed Tesarus quickly.

“So I could give all four of you my attentions, honey.” Tesarus answered; feeling his cheeks heat. He’d used a pet name now and it was making him hot.

“Oh, you want all four of our attentions, do you my love?” Tarn asked him, a mischievous smirk crossing his face. Tesarus wasn’t sure what they would do if he said yes. _Then maybe I’d better let them…_

“Yeah, I think I do.” Tesarus felt Kaon grab his arm and pull it… Tesarus felt the tip of his finger slide into wet heat. _Kaon’s valve. Must have changed his mind._ Tesarus thought, before whining.

“Your turn to hold still, darling.” Helex grinned.

“It’s our turn to take care of you, love.” Tarn wriggled until his valve was positioned ready to take the spike.

“Let us show you how much we appreciate you, dear.” Kaon’s valve rubbed against Tesarus’ hand. He shivered; knowing what was coming next. All four of them started to move at once; Tesarus feeling three valves sliding around his fingers and spike. He also felt Vos’ spike touch a node inside him. He swore and Tarn kissed him, more tongue than lip.

“None of that out loud. Or I’ll stop.” Tarn rolled his hips before starting to ride the spike.

“I thought you four… wanted to overload…” Tesarus moaned; feeling another overload building in him.

“Oh, we do darling.” Helex wriggled; trying to get the finger inside against his ceiling node.

“**But nothing would bring us more pleasure…**” Vos started to say, hoping Kaon would finish the sentence.

“Than watching you overload again, dear.” Kaon grinned; Tesarus’ face was bright red again. He’d also felt the larger mech twitch; like he was about to overload again.

“Come for us, love.” Tarn asked. Tesarus did. He swore into his leader’s mouth. Tarn moaned into his; Tesarus’ climax triggering his own. Vos shrieked after a few more thrusts, the valve rippling around his spike making him climax as well. Kaon and Helex both thrusted their hips faster; certain that they were close as well. Tesarus came down from the high; noting both Kaon and Helex still trying to climax. He grinned; moving both of his machine arms. He wasn’t going to grip them with these; for fear of hurting them, but he could do something else. Kaon felt something rub up and down his spike and shivered.

“Which of you is that?” Kaon shuddered; that touch didn’t feel like fingers.

“Me.” Tesarus answered; and Kaon moaned, working out what was touching him.

“Oh! You need to slide this in me at some point!” Kaon’s voice rose a little; close to overload.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’d rather do…” Tesarus’ other machine arm rubbed over Helex’s rear.

“Tess, stop teasing!” Tesarus grinned; apparently Helex thought he could handle it alongside Tesarus’ fingers.

“Maybe what I want is to stroke this…” Tesarus ran the end of the machine arm over Helex’s rear.

“Tess! Stop it! Let me overload!” Helex wriggled; Tesarus had drawn his fingers out of both of them. Kaon growled; not enjoying being teased. Tesarus was adjusting the machine arms; intending to insert the ends of them where his fingers had just been.

“Scream for me.” He said with a smirk; sliding the machine arms inside. Kaon did; the machine arm stretching a part of his valve normally only touched by spikes. Tesarus saw the sparks shooting out of the smaller mech’s pylons and he realised that doing that had made Kaon overload. Tesarus heard another scream and realised that sensation had pushed Helex over as well. He manoeuvred the arms out; not wanting them to hurt his teammates.

“You have to do that to me some time.” Tarn glanced at the fluid coating the ends of the arms.

“**Can you feel with them like with normal hands?**”

“It’s not quite the same; but kind of.” Tesarus felt Vos’ spike slide out and Tarn clamber off him. Kaon lay on his back; fully intending on recharging. Helex’s arms slid out from under him, leaving his rear sticking up.

“**Smack him; he’s teasing.**” Vos whispered. Tesarus did so; prompting a grumble from the other mech.

“Don’t feel like that at the moment…” Helex rolled over; gesturing for Tesarus to come over for cuddles. The grinder mech did so; lying beside the smelter mech. Tesarus felt a hand smack his rear and he jolted.

“That was for smacking me.” Helex grinned, rolling to face Tesarus.

“Is this being a cuddle pile, or do you two want some alone time?” Tarn asked; folding his arms.

“Nothing stopping you three cuddling in.” Helex informed them. All five of them went into recharge on the floor again; Tesarus cuddling Helex, with Tarn snuggled into his back and Kaon and Vos snuggled into Helex’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Helex probably would have cut his mouth when he was sucking on those blades… But he is exactly that kinky/stupid. The title of this one comes from ‘You spin me right round (like a record)’ by Dead or Alive.


	3. Together in Electric Dreams

_There’s so much charge going through my lines right now… Not as much as the traitor’s earlier, but… _Kaon ran his hands over his body; feeling small jolts of electricity shoot out in their wake. _Better go see if the others feel like playing with me…_ Kaon made his way to that locked room. He found it wasn’t locked for once; and assumed the others were waiting on him.

“Kaon, you can come in you know.” Kaon went inside at hearing his leader’s voice. He was surprised to find it was only his leader awaiting him.

“Where are the others?”

“They’ll be along once they’re not covered in mess.” Kaon grinned. Tesarus had been covered in mess last time and Tarn hadn’t minded then. But; then again, it wasn’t his turn to be pleasured. Kaon killed the traitor; so it was his turn.

“Want to warm me up for them?” Kaon lay on his back and spread his legs. He wanted his valve played with. Tarn tapped the panel and Kaon let it retract.

“You’re eager.” He grinned under the mask. Kaon noted the larger mech hadn’t removed it yet.

“You know how much electricity I have flowing through me right now? Of course I’m eager; I want to overload.” Kaon wriggled; trying to convince his leader to put his fingers in him.

“Do you now? Could I do it by asking… _in this tone of voice?_” Kaon shivered; that particular tone of voice always made him run hotter.

“Do you want to find out?” Kaon asked; a little nervously. Tarn slid a finger inside the smaller mech’s valve. _Apparently he’d rather touch me._ Kaon thought; moaning at the sensation. His excess charge decided to pool where he was being touched and it made his valve sensitive.

“Like this?” Tarn asked; sliding his finger in and out slowly.

“You can fit more than that in me; but yes I do.” Tarn slid in another finger; making Kaon shout in shock. He wasn’t expecting Tarn to follow his prompts like that.

“**Naughty, you started without us.**” Kaon stiffened; sensing three more presences near the door. He heard the lock ‘cheep’ and knew who it was.

“You took too long getting clean.” Kaon managed to say without moaning or whining. Tarn bit his mouth so he didn’t laugh.

“Is this a two mech thing, or can we join in?” Helex asked.

“Let me stand up and you can.” Kaon informed him. Tarn put a hand on Kaon’s shoulder; as though to hold him still.

“Leader apparently wants me to himself.” Kaon smirked; perfectly content with that, for now.

“I’ll let you up if you kiss me.” Tarn informed him.

“You’re going to have to let me sit up if you want that.” Tarn moved his hand; and Kaon sat up. Tarn felt Kaon’s lips touch above his spark.

“That’s not what I…”

“You didn’t tell me where I was supposed to kiss you. You just told me to kiss you if I wanted to stand up.” Kaon informed him with an innocent grin. Tarn growled; making the other three laugh.

“He does have a point.” Tesarus grinned. Kaon whined as Tarn slid the fingers out of his valve.

“Once you get into position, I’ll slide them back in.” Kaon quickly got on to his knees with his legs spread. Tarn slid only one finger inside; gesturing with the other hand for the other three to join him.

“Tarn! Don’t tease!” Kaon whined; before feeling something thicker sliding in beside Tarn’s finger.

“Like that?” Tesarus asked; wiggling the finger he had inside. Kaon shivered; that felt almost too much.

“**That looks like it hurts.**” Vos pointed out; wishing he’d been first to come to the room.

“Doesn’t hurt; but… oh! Do that again!” Tesarus and Tarn started moving their fingers in and out. Kaon only ever had one finger fully inside; but it felt really good.

“Trust… me to try something?” Kaon asked; a little nervous. He didn’t want Vos and Helex to be left out; and he wasn’t sure he could climax three times in one session.

“Anything you want, darling.” Helex tapped the plating covering Kaon’s spike and heard a snick. He didn’t feel the spike pressurising into his hand however.

“What… do?” Vos looked confused.

“Touch my rear and you might find out.” Kaon felt the two fingers in his valve still.

“You want _that_?” Tarn shuddered; apparently not agreeing with it.

“Didn’t realise you were _that_ kinky.” Tesarus grinned.

“**It isn’t untouched is it? Wouldn’t want to hurt you by stretching it too far.**” Vos shivered; he was going to be one of the mechs who’d be fingering that after all.

“Didn’t know you could use your exhaust port like that…” Helex whispered; but not quite quietly enough to not be heard.

“Oh, you can and I have. I can fit three fingers in it without the stretch hurting.” Kaon smirked.

“Do you get pleasure from it?” Tarn sounded curious. Kaon made a mental note to ask if Tarn wanted his exhaust port played with at some point.

“Not as much as from my valve; but yes.” Vos and Helex shuffled behind him. Kaon felt a finger rub around the edge.

“You can start you know. Nothing I haven’t done before.” Kaon moaned when he felt Vos do just that. It had been a while since he’d touched his port; but he wasn’t going to tell the others that!

“**It stretches.**” Vos sounded surprised.

“Of course it does; how do you think they insert medical probes in it?” Kaon shook his head. Vos decided to punish him by sliding two more of his fingers in without warning. Kaon screamed; lightning shooting out of the pylons on his shoulders.

“**Like that?**” Kaon only whined in response; he hadn’t been ready for that.

“Gonna have to move those fingers so I can slide mine in.” Kaon shivered. Helex hadn’t touched him yet.

“Not sure I could take that much…” Kaon was happy he couldn’t see what was happening.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, darling.” Kaon felt a hand on his rear; one that didn’t feel too much bigger than his own. _Helex is going to use his smaller hand… _Kaon realised, before squeaking at the sensation in his rear. He knew Helex must have slid a finger inside while he was distracted with worry. Thankfully; Vos and Helex only had one finger in him each.

“You’re alright with this?” Helex moved his finger a little.

“Would like all of you to start moving your fingers.” Kaon informed them; manipulating his valve and port to squeeze on the fingers inside.

“Make me scream.” The other four took that as a prompt. Tesarus and Helex both slid their fingers out of the valve and port first. As they started to slide their fingers back in; Tarn and Vos started to slide theirs out. It was the same rhythm as before; only this felt overwhelming. Kaon could do little but moan at the sensation. It felt too good; like he was going to… Kaon screamed; overload hitting like a lightning bolt from the sky. He heard pained noises from the other four and had a feeling that the jolts from his pylons had shocked them. He came down from the high with a shiver.

“Are you alright?” He asked all four of the others.

“Do traitors normally work you up like that?” Tarn asked; running one hand over his body. Kaon felt the charge crackling in the air as Tarn did that.

“Because that looked intense.” Helex shivered; the charge coursing over him as well.

“Yes, they do. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kaon was more worried about whether he’d hurt his teammates than trying to explain himself.

“Not… hurt.” Vos shivered with charge as well. Kaon felt smug; he’d made all of them charged up as well.

“Does your body normally feel like this; with all of the charge sliding across your plating?” Tesarus tried to explain.

“Put your hand on me.” Kaon grinned; he knew what it would do to them. All of them did so; feeling the charge tingling lower. Kaon heard the sound of four sets of plating retracting and felt smug.

“**Does it do that to you too?**” Vos shivered; his spike and valve felt tingly.

“Sometimes.” _But that’s enough questions about me._

“I want my holes filled.” Kaon heard the quick intakes of air from the others. He knew they’d probably be happy to oblige him.

“Both of them?” Helex asked, a little confused.

“_All_ of them.” Kaon was sure he heard noises of disgust from them. _They can’t be that against spiking my port, can they?_ He wondered if he’d given them the wrong idea; and asked as such.

“Do…” Tarn trailed off; apparently at a loss for words. He shook his head; before starting again.

“Can you feel anything in your optic holes?” Kaon then realised what they thought he was after. _Ew, no! That’s gross and I definitely don’t want to clean transfluid out of there!_

“I can.” Kaon answered; feeling the fingers slide out of him.

“Do you get pleasure from touching them?” Tesarus wondered.

“You may as well drill a hole in that wall and stick your spike in that. I’d get as much pleasure from it.” Tesarus then realised; Kaon got no pleasure from it at all then.

“**Then why’d you say all of your holes then?**” Vos tilted his head in confusion.

“I didn’t realise you’d think I wanted a spike in my optic hole.” He felt the air shift and guessed the four of them shivered.

“I meant my valve, port and mouth. I can spike one of you too; if you’d like.” Kaon grinned; amused by the misunderstanding.

“Would you get hurt if I spiked you?” Tesarus looked worried; he was quite a bit bigger than Kaon.

“You wish. Your spike’s not that thick.” Kaon growled.

“I’m being serious! I don’t wanna hurt you.” Tesarus growled back.

“So am I, your spike isn’t thicker than the fingers I’ve just had inside me. My valve will stretch.” _It’ll be tight though. He’ll like it; but it’ll feel uncomfortable for a while._ Kaon worried; trying not to let it show.

“**Kaon, dear, we can see you’re worrying about something.**” A shocked look crossed Kaon’s features.

“I… haven’t had a spike in my port before. Promise you won’t rush into thrusting into me; alright?”

“**I won’t. I’ll let you adjust first.**” Kaon heard Tesarus answer him as well with the same thing. _He realised._ Kaon was relieved.

“Kaon, if you’re nervous of something you can say so; alright? None of this pretending everything is fine if it isn’t. We don’t want to hurt you, love.” Tarn sounded worried about him now.

“**I’d better spike your port; if it hasn’t had a spike in it before, it might hurt.**” Kaon realised what Vos was doing and took the suggestion. Tesarus lay down on his back.

“It’ll be more comfortable for you if you determine the pace.” Kaon went over and knelt on top of his larger teammate. Vos knelt behind him.

“**Those blades had better be locked down, sweetie.**” Vos was very close to the sharp edges. Tesarus reassured him that they were.

“So, which of you two wants their valve spiked and who’d prefer his spike sucked?” Kaon knew both Tarn and Helex preferred using their valves.

“Spike me, please.” Helex knelt down in front of Kaon and lowered his head.

“I can see why you liked us doing this Vos.” Kaon reached forward and stroked the valve presented to him. Helex shivered; his hips moving into the touch. Tarn moved to stand in front of Kaon as well; placing one foot either side of Helex.

“You’re sure about this? It seems… a lot at once.” Tarn glanced down and saw Kaon lick his lips.

“Yes I’m sure.” Tesarus hissed after Kaon had spoken; the smaller mech’s valve just starting to touch his spike. Kaon shifted his hips down; and immediately felt a burning sensation. _It has been a while since I took a spike this big… It’s going to hurt…_

“Primus, you’re tight… sure you’ll be alright? I mean; if you’d prefer, I can slide a couple of fingers in you.” Tesarus suggested. His suggestion was met with a growl.

“Yes I’m sure. Just… give me a moment.” Kaon began to work the spike further in; ignoring the burning from his valve being stretched so wide. _I’ve taken a larger spike than this._ He thought but didn’t say; that would kill the mood.

“Anything you’d like me to do?” Tesarus asked; wringing his hands.

“One of you could stroke my spike. It’ll… help me take my mind off the stretch.” Kaon worked his hips lower and shivered in pain. He felt a hand start rubbing up and down his spike. And a pair of cheeky fingers in his port. He squeaked; not expecting that.

“**You looked like you needed a distraction, dear.**” Vos scissored his fingers. Kaon shivered; unconsciously moving his valve downwards. He realised what the problem was; he’d gotten worried about taking the spike and tensed up. The motions in his port and on his spike were relaxing him. He thought about how good these sensations were; while sliding downward. Tesarus moaned; that felt better. Kaon’s valve didn’t seem to be too tight anymore. _Must have gotten nervous and tensed up._ Tesarus thought; before his thoughts were stolen by more of his spike being squeezed into wet heat. Kaon shivered when he felt the tip of the spike touch his ceiling node. Tesarus felt Kaon’s valve clench and shivered as well.

“**Good boy…**” Vos petted Kaon’s rear with his other hand.

“How… how much?” Kaon sounded like he was in pain.

“**I couldn’t fit my hands around what’s left sticking out, dear.**” Vos answered him; apparently not noticing when he answered Kaon’s question.

“Does that hurt?” Tesarus sounded worried.

“Yes… But I’ll be alright.” Kaon didn’t sound sure. _I’m just not going to move for a while._ Kaon thought; clenching his valve around the spike. It caused more pleasure than pain for him.

“Oh… you keep doing that every so often and you don’t need to move! That felt amazing!” Tesarus whined from beneath him.

“**Do you need a moment?**” Vos asked; conscious of the pain his teammate might be feeling. It was the reason he was happy to be a spike mech.

“Helex… you first.” Kaon said slowly; a little nervous. He was going to climax before they even did anything at this rate. The sensation in his valve was a lot on its own; and he had three more teammates to please. Helex rubbed his valve on the spike head and Kaon shuddered; unconsciously clenching his valve. Tesarus made a pleased noise at the sensation. Helex slowly worked his valve on to the spike. Kaon shivered; charge jumping from the coils on his shoulders. _This feels too good… I’m going to climax before they do anything at this rate… and I’m not sure I’ve got the stamina for three in a row…_ Helex stilled and Kaon realised his spike was fully inside the larger mech’s valve.

“This alright?” Helex asked him; a little worried about his smaller teammate.

“Feels good.” Kaon rolled his hips and squeaked from the sensation. It made the spike in his valve rub over his ceiling node at the same time as rubbing his spike against the walls of Helex’s valve.

“Don’t do that; you’ll hurt yourself.” Tesarus carefully stroked his teammate’s arm.

“We’ll do all the moving; you just stay still and enjoy, darling.” Helex told him. Kaon felt a little reassured. He felt a slight stretch in his port and realised Vos still had his fingers inside.

“**If you want; I can just do this.**” Vos wiggled his fingers; making Kaon realise there were now three inside his port.

“Nuh… No. Spike me, dear!” Kaon shivered with sensations.

“Are you alright, Kaon?” Tarn asked; worried about him.

“I’m… you feel so…” Kaon shivered; not really answering the question.

“I think… he’s close to climax. Aren’t you?” Helex asked; rocking his hips. Kaon squealed and sparks shot out of his shoulder coils; not quite an overload, but very close to one.

“Yes! Close! Want to come for all of you!” Kaon shrieked. Kaon felt something nudge the entrance of his exhaust port and realised there was nothing inside. He knew what it was and shivered.

“**Tell me if it hurts.**” Vos slowly rolled his hips forward after saying that. Kaon bit his lips to stop a scream. It felt… _amazing._ He wasn’t aware that having a spike inside him could feel like that. He felt nodes being stimulated from the other side as Vos slid in.

“**Primus Kaon… you feel so good…**” Vos told him as Kaon felt the spike head catch his ceiling node from the other side. Kaon screamed; electricity shooting from the coils on his shoulders. Helex felt fluid shoot inside his valve and realised his smaller teammate was climaxing; just from the feeling of being filled like that. Kaon felt lips against his own; swallowing the scream. He also heard whines from Tesarus and Vos; probably because his valve and port were rippling around their spikes.

“Everything alright, love?” Kaon heard Tarn say from close to his face. _Tarn kissed me._ Kaon leaned forward and touched his lips against Tarn’s. He leant back quickly before Tarn could reciprocate.

“Was that what you wanted when you asked for a kiss, honey?” Kaon asked him.

“Kind of. I wanted you to tilt my mask back and kiss me.” Kaon realised Tarn was holding his mask up; so he couldn’t see.

“Keep that there and stand up.” Kaon grinned. Tarn did as he was told; his spike hovering very close to Kaon’s mouth.

“Want me to suck you?” Kaon licked the spike head to tease his leader.

“You want to suck me?” Tarn turned it back on Kaon. The ‘even with everything else you’re doing’ went unsaid.

“I want you to come down my throat.” Kaon informed him; wrapping his lips around the spike. Tarn moaned; that felt better than he’d thought it would.

“You still alright with this? That looked intense.” Tesarus said, not moving from his spot. Kaon pulled off Tarn’s spike to answer him.

“Just stay still and enjoy, right? I can do that. Make me come for you.” Kaon grinned, purposefully running his tongue from the base of Tarn’s spike to the tip. He felt his leader squirm and tasted a little fluid on the tip. He repeated the licks a few more times; enjoying his leader squirming above him. He then felt both Helex and Vos move at the same time. Kaon’s port felt rather slack when the spike slid out but he decided that wasn’t a bad thing. It felt amazing as Vos thrusted slowly back in.

“Oh frag! This feels so good!” Vos and Helex were pleased with themselves; they’d got Kaon to swear, something the red mech didn’t like to do. Kaon knew he’d probably end up swearing more if he didn’t bite his lip or… Tarn moaned as he felt his spike drawn into Kaon’s mouth. Kaon had a cheeky thought cross his mind and lifted one of his hands up. Tarn felt Kaon’s hand on his rear and decided he didn’t mind. He yelped a moment later; the smaller mech had groped him.

“Kaon!” Kaon grinned around the spike; his leader didn’t tell him to stop. He kept up the stroking and grabbing; knowing his leader was enjoying the attention by the fluid sliding into his mouth. If he could see; he would have seen Tarn’s cheeks were bright red. Tarn hadn’t been expecting that to feel good. Kaon could sense how close all of them were. He pulled off Tarn’s spike and let go of his leader’s rear.

“You all close, my dears?” He asked cheekily, rippling his valve and port and blowing air across the spike in front of him.

“Frag yes! More of that!” Tesarus shivered; apparently Kaon’s valve had adjusted to him after all.

“**Guh… Kaon, you’re gonna make me come in your port.**” Vos shivered; his spike twitching against Kaon’s walls.

“You close, darling?” Helex shivered when he asked that.

“Yes, so you’d better put my spike back in your mouth if you want me to come down your throat.” Tarn shuddered; the cool air making his spike twitch.

“Come for me, dears.” Kaon put his mouth back around Tarn’s spike and sucked. His valve and port rippled at the same time. Kaon felt transfluid start to shoot into his mouth with that suck. He also felt fluid shooting into his port and valve. That sensation pushed him over with a muffled scream. Helex screamed at the feeling of transfluid filling his valve for the second time; Kaon’s climax triggering his. Kaon wanted to collapse after that one; it felt so good.

“Tarn… your transfluid tastes divine… so sweet…” Kaon was aware he was babbling at them; but too sated to care. Helex pulled off his teammate’s spike and Vos slid out of his port. Fluid trailed down Kaon’s legs and rear.

“You might want to move off my spike, dear.” Tesarus’ cheeks heated when he used a pet name.

“I can’t feel my legs… You’ll have to lift me off you…” Kaon’s legs felt like they were made out of something soft; not sturdy metal. Tarn carefully put both of his hands around Kaon and picked him up. Fluid slicked down Kaon’s inner thighs as the spike slid out. Tesarus gestured and Tarn held Kaon above the grinder mech’s face. Tesarus could only see transfluid covering a stretched valve; no energon. _So, I didn’t hurt him that much. That’s good._ He thought, pleased he hadn’t hurt his smaller teammate.

“Can I clean you with my tongue, or is that gonna be too much for you right now?” Helex asked; licking his lips at the sight of the fluid covering Kaon’s lower body.

“Go on, all of you can if you want.” Kaon was too sated to care what they did at the moment.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts…” He tacked on; realising his teammates might think they were taking advantage of him. Helex looked at the others and they shook their heads. Helex knelt down and took Kaon’s spike into his mouth first; sucking off the fluid. Helex shuddered; that was _his_ fluid. Kaon didn’t react; but Helex guessed the smaller mech couldn’t feel much in his array right now. Helex licked the fluid off Kaon’s inner thighs and around his valve. Kaon actually shuddered when he felt a tongue licking around his port.

“Would you do that… before?” Kaon’s brain wasn’t working properly; too thoroughly fragged.

“If you’d let me lick your port and would like me to do it; then yes I would.” Helex told him; grinning at his teammate. Kaon smiled and gestured to his teammates to come over. They moved closer; knowing that their teammate didn’t want to or couldn’t be bothered to move at the moment. Kaon kissed each of them on the cheek before asking them to cuddle with him. They all obliged; slipping into recharge with pleased expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s title comes from Electric Dreams by Giorgio Moroder & Phillip Oakey.


	4. Hot Stuff

Helex was feeling warm. Not fuzzy though. The traitor didn’t approve of Helex’s warm feeling. Mind you, it didn’t matter anymore what a dead traitor thought. He headed straight to that room; knowing the other four would probably be waiting for him. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Hiya, hot stuff.” Tesarus grinned at him. Helex was a little unnerved by the way the other four were acting.

“What are you up to?” He asked nervously.

“**Hopefully doing you.**” Vos answered; pleased when then smelter mech’s cheeks heated.

“How do you want us, dear?” Kaon asked him; laying a hand on Helex’s forearm.

“Uh… can I… pleasure you all with my mouth?” Helex asked nervously; red colouring his cheeks again.

“Helex, this is supposed to be about us four pleasuring you. We want to make you feel good.” Tarn sounded confused at first but the second sentence made Helex’s spark pulse increase. Tarn had put his talent into that sentence.

“What if I told you that making all of you feel good would make me feel good?” Helex’s cheeks went darker; unable to believe he’d just admitted that out loud.

“Aren’t you cute when you blush?” Tesarus wasn’t teasing him.

“So are you.” Helex smirked; trying to forget what he’d just admitted. It was embarrassing; and he hadn’t even told them the whole truth.

“Did you mean what you said? About it making you feel good when we do?” Kaon asked.

“Yeah.” Helex shivered; wanting to get on with it.

“Do you get turned on by licking, kissing and the like?” _Trust Tarn to get it in one._ Helex thought; his cheeks turning red again.

“_Really_ turned on.” _There; I’ve admitted it._ He thought. The others were staring at him in shock.

“Do you like it being done to you?” Tesarus asked, a slight smirk crossing his features. Helex didn’t answer; gesturing at Tesarus to come over to him. The grinder mech did, confusedly standing before his teammate.

“Spike or valve?” Helex asked. Tesarus expected Helex would kneel before him when he answered. Helex heard a panel retract and glanced down. He knew what his teammate wanted and knelt before him. Tesarus was surprised when Helex then moved to lie on his back.

“Come here.” Helex gestured with one of his larger arms. Tesarus looked confused.

“What do you want me to…?”

“Kneel over my face; then I’ll lick you out.” Tesarus felt his face heat. He moved to stand with his feet either side of Helex’s head. He heard a pleased sound and shivered.

“Now… that looks like something I’d wanna lick right up…” Helex licked his lips. Tesarus knelt down; feeling his cheeks heat and… his valve had slicked with that comment. He purposefully kept his weight off Helex; not wanting to hurt his teammate.

“You can sit you know; I really don’t mind.” Tesarus hadn’t thought Helex would want him to sit on his face.

“Not gonna sit on… oh!” Tesarus felt Helex’s tongue sweep from the very back of his valve to the front. His node pulsed; begging to feel that attention. Helex was content to continue those licks and Tesarus wasn’t going to stop him; not when it felt so good.

:: Want me to lick your node? It looks like it wants it… :: Tesarus looked confused by Helex using com; but then realised his teammate was still licking him and couldn’t speak.

“Frag yes!” Tesarus was surprised when Tarn didn’t tell him off for swearing. He wasn’t to know that Tarn was struggling to keep his panel closed. He wanted to feel that in _his_ valve. Helex grinned; moving his tongue tip to the back of the valve once more, before sliding it forward, right over the node this time. Tesarus whined; his hips jerking involuntarily. Helex kept flicking his tongue over the node; enjoying the noises his teammate made at the sensations.

“Keep doing that! Feels so good!” Tesarus gasped out; his legs trembling.

:: You ever get off by having your valve played with like this Tess? :: Helex asked him.

“You gonna make me come?” Tesarus could still feel the licks against his node; each one sending a jolt of pleasure across his valve.

:: I haven’t put my tongue in you yet… :: Tesarus whined when Helex slid the tip of his tongue inside. It caught some of the fluid and Helex moaned.

:: You taste sweet Tess… Could do this all day… :: Helex happily licked up the fluid; slowly easing his tongue inside. Tesarus could feel it slowly sliding into him and shivered; his valve clamping down. Helex moaned; making the valve above him twitch more. Helex kept his tongue sliding in and out; licking up each wall of the valve, trying to find…

“Right there!” Helex felt smug; judging by that cry, that was a sweet spot. He felt more fluid slide into his mouth and realised it was sweet too; more fluid was produced when he licked there. He flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across that spot; feeling Tesarus shiver above him.

“Don’t tease!” Tesarus whined.

:: Not teasing… just warming you up for what comes next. :: Tesarus squeaked when he felt his valve being stimulated deeper. He wasn’t expecting to have those nodes touched by a tongue. Helex slid his tongue out then back in a few times; making sure that it caught each node as it did. Tesarus began to roll his hips into the sensations; apparently not caring that he was grinding down on to his teammate’s face.

:: Like that, Tess? ::

“More of that! Feels so good!”

:: Then you’ll love this… :: Tesarus squealed, more tongue slid into his valve. Helex hadn’t slid in all of his tongue when he was doing that. And where the tip flicked now was hitting a deep node cluster normally only touched by spikes.

“Helex!” Helex felt a surge of pride; Tesarus almost screamed his name, and the grinder mech wasn’t climaxing yet. Helex slid his tongue back out slowly; purposefully stopping to lap at each node he’d found. Tesarus shivered and moaned above him; unable to do much but roll his hips into the sensations. It felt too good.

:: Would you climax right now if I sucked your outer node? :: Helex’s tongue tip flicked the valve lips.

“Just do it!” Helex grinned; wrapping his lips around Tesarus’ outer node and sucking. Tesarus shivered; but didn’t climax. Helex pulled back and slid his tongue back into Tesarus’ valve as slowly as he’d pulled it out; lapping each node on the way in with his tongue tip. Tesarus whined; rolling his hips; making Helex’s tongue catch his outer node as well as the inner ones.

:: Close? ::

“Frag it Helex! You know I am!” Tesarus wriggled; trying to get that tongue to lick one of his nodes.

:: Come for me, darling. :: Helex lapped the closest node with his tongue tip as he commed that. Tesarus swore; climax hitting from the sensation. Helex eagerly lapped up the fluids; moaning quietly at the taste. When Tesarus came down from the high, he immediately saw a comm.

:: I could get addicted to that… you taste so sweet… :: Tesarus whined. _Never climaxed like that before… wait…_

“How long is your tongue? There’s no way I could have licked the nodes you were hitting in your valve; they’d be too deep set.”

:: Want me to show you? :: Helex commed; slowly sliding his tongue back out. Tesarus couldn’t feel all that much now and scrambled off his teammate. Helex got up on to his knees and then stuck out his tongue.

“Holy frag! No wonder that felt so good…” Tesarus’ face heated seeing the fluids smeared around Helex’s mouth. Helex put his tongue away. Both he and Tesarus heard a wet squelch and turned to look. They smirked upon seeing what was happening.

“Enjoying the show, mechs?” Helex asked with a smirk. Tarn growled; annoyed at his teammate’s audacity. Tarn was sliding three fingers in and out of his valve; trying to climax. Kaon and Vos were both lazily stroking their spikes.

“Tarn wants you to do that to his valve, dear.” Kaon smirked.

“**He started fingering himself like that just after you swore for the first time Tess.**” _Primus… Helex hadn’t even started properly then…_ Tesarus grinned. His leader had his optics off, so Tesarus whispered for Helex to stick out his tongue again. The smelter did so; wanting to see his leader’s reaction.

“Hey boss, you might wanna see this…” Tesarus smirked as well. Tarn had a look and saw Helex with his tongue sticking out. That was rude, but as soon as his optics had lit; Helex commed him.

:: Want this in you, honey? :: Tarn made an undignified squeak at that suggestion.

“Yes please!” Helex’s tongue slid back away.

“Take out your fingers; I wanna suck em.” Tarn shivered; doing as Helex asked. Helex couldn’t keep the grin off his face at how slick they were. _You really do want me to lick you out, don’t you?_ Helex wrapped his lips around the fingers; purposefully sucking on them like he would a spike. Vos shivered; Kaon doing the same when Helex said he was imagining those fingers were the red mech’s spike. Helex pulled off.

“Turn around and lift your rear. Wanna see how much you want this.” Helex grinned; knowing how much of a turn on that pose was. He quite liked doing that one himself. Tarn assumed the pose, even lowering his head right to the floor. Helex saw how slick his leader’s valve was; as well as a tempting drop of transfluid sliding down the outer node. He leaned in and licked it up.

“Gah! Helex!” Tarn shivered; not expecting his teammate to be so forward.

“Gonna eat your climax right up too.” Helex licked from the front of the node right to the back of Tarn’s valve. Tarn shivered and whined; that felt good, but really wasn’t enough right now. Helex ran the tip of his tongue right around the rim; before sliding it inside. Tarn rolled his hips into the motion; Helex once again feeling someone rubbing their valve against his face. Helex made a slow exploration of Tarn’s valve; finding the places that made his leader stifle a cry.

:: You taste so sweet… could lick you all day… :: Hearing Tarn moan in response pleased Helex. A dark thought crossed his mind; pondering if Tarn would go for that. He pushed the thought to one side; continuing his licking. He began sliding his tongue in and out quickly.

“Helex! Too much!” Helex didn’t hear Tarn tell him to stop; so kept up with the pace. Tarn was making very desperate sounding noises in response to it. Helex slid right out and sucked on Tarn’s outer node. Tarn almost screamed; just like Tesarus did.

:: Close? :: He asked; hoping to hear the same response he got from Tesarus. Tarn only ever swore when he was close to overload.

“Frag it Helex! Make me overload!” Tarn shouted; growling at him. Helex performed the same sliding trick with his tongue; slowly sliding it in, lapping each node as he did it. Tarn shuddered; moaning at each one. Helex shivered as well, those moans having Tarn’s talent in them.

:: Come for me, honey. :: Helex licked the nearest deep set node his tongue could reach. Tarn screamed; Helex feeling his leader’s transfluid shooting into his mouth. He kept lapping the node while swallowing the fluid; trying to draw out the climax. _He tastes like heaven._ Helex thought; vowing not to share that with anyone else. Tarn panted; that climax was more powerful than most he experienced.

“Could have sworn you licked my ceiling node with that last lick…” He said breathlessly; a little tired out.

“My tongue’s not that long; but if you want to believe that…” Helex grinned.

“Let’s see proof.” Tesarus looked expectantly at Helex.

“Proof? Of what?”

“That you get turned on by doing this to us. This is supposed to be about us making you feel good.” Tesarus folded his arms. Helex then realised and smirked.

“You want to see?” Helex retracted both plates; revealing a hard, erect spike that Tesarus could swear was pulsing with charge. Tarn had recovered enough now that he had lifted his head up. He crawled over to Helex and slid his mask off as silently as possible. Helex felt a tongue against his valve and cried out in shock.

:: Not allowed to return the favour, hot stuff? :: Tarn asked; sounding smug.

“You wanna lick me, go ahead. Just tell the others first about what you saw.” Helex felt a kiss touch his valve before hearing Tarn speak.

“His valve would have been dripping if he’d been on two feet. So I cleaned up the excess fluid with my tongue.” Tarn gave the valve another couple of licks to make sure; before pulling away. Helex shuddered, feeling the cold air against his valve. He now turned to both Vos and Kaon; who were both still stroking their spikes.

“Let me suck you? Both of you.” Kaon and Vos stilled.

“Who first?” Kaon asked; silently hoping Helex chose him. If his teammate could make Tarn swear with his technique… Kaon wanted it.

“Vos.” Helex knew that would annoy Kaon.

“Saving the best for last, are you?” Kaon didn’t act annoyed; just pleasantly surprised. Helex wondered if Kaon would let him…

“Suck… me…” Vos insisted; standing in front of Helex.

“I wonder if your spike’s transfluid tastes different…” Helex saw a pearl of fluid on the head and licked it off. Vos whined, rolling his hips forward; trying to get Helex to put his mouth on the spike.

:: I’ll get there… let me do this first. :: Vos squealed; Helex had put the tip of his tongue against the base of the spike then slowly licked up it.

“**My spike’s not an energon stick!**” Vos said very quickly; before feeling Helex licking up it again and moaning.

:: Tastes as sweet. :: Helex answered; continuing the licking for a little while more, before kissing the tip of the spike.

“But I wanted to suck you, so I will.” Helex wrapped his mouth around the spike and Vos moaned.

“**Primus! You should have done this last time; you feel so good!**” Vos shivered as he felt his spike being slowly sucked into his teammate’s mouth.

:: You like that? Haven’t even started moving yet, darling. :: Helex was still trying to swallow as much of the spike as possible; and Vos realised it was swallow. His spike head touched the back of Helex’s throat. The larger mech didn’t even gag. Helex’s lips touched the base of Vos’ spike and the smaller mech shivered.

:: This alright? :: Helex asked; sliding his tongue along the underside of the spike.

“**I’m not hurting you, am I?**” Vos twitched, his spike head rubbing against the back of Helex’s throat.

:: No, you’re not. Actually, I quite like this. I could curl my tongue around your spike… :: Vos moaned, feeling Helex’s tongue curling around his spike. Vos then recalled Helex hadn’t even started moving yet. As if by thinking it, Vos felt Helex start to slide off his spike; the larger mech’s tongue lapping at the underside as it slid out. Helex slid back on to the spike just as slowly. Vos shivered, pondering when Helex was going to get to the… Vos pondered if Helex could read minds. The larger mech sucked gently on the spike, before drawing off again until just the tip was in his mouth. Helex sucked harder, as though trying to make Vos shoot fluid into his mouth.

“**What are you up to?**” Vos asked; a little confused by what was happening.

:: I was hoping to be trying your fluids. I wanna suck them down, imagine they’d taste like sweet energon… :: Vos whined, feeling Helex slide his mouth along the spike until just about half was inside. He then felt Helex start sucking more insistently, like trying to draw thick liquid up a straw. Vos shivered and whined; it felt really good.

:: You do taste sweet… :: Helex informed him, not letting up with the sucking. Vos began jerking his hips; trying to get a bit more of his spike inside.

:: Close? :: Vos growled; Helex was teasing his spike head with the tip of his tongue instead of sucking.

“Suck… me…” Vos growled out.

:: If you insist, darling. :: Helex started sucking again, moving his mouth further along the spike. Vos moaned; most of his spike was inside now; being sucked on. It felt too good and he was going to… Helex sucked and slid his mouth right down to the base of the spike. Vos could have sworn he felt Helex’s throat stroking his spike head when the larger mech sucked. Vos shrieked and Helex felt fluid sliding down his throat. He drew off the spike a little; wanting to taste the fluid. _He tastes sweet too… _Helex thought; still sucking lightly on the spike. Vos’ hands rested on his head after the climax.

“**So good hot stuff…**” Helex grinned; sliding off the spike. Vos shivered at the cold air touching his spike. Helex saw Tarn whispering something to Tesarus and hoped it wasn’t a bad omen. Tesarus whispered something back and Tarn shuddered.

“My turn?” Kaon asked Helex.

“Spike, valve… or port?” Kaon shivered with the third suggestion.

“You’d want to lick my port?”

“Of course I would, you make the most beautiful sounds when being pleasured darling.” Kaon shivered; knowing which he wanted, and hoping Helex agreed.

“All three?” Kaon saw Helex shiver in response this time.

“Alright…” Helex saw Kaon smirk.

“Which of my fluids would you like to drink, dear?” Helex whined; pleasing Kaon.

“Your choice…” Kaon lay down on his front, retracting his port cover. Helex figured it couldn’t be comfortable for him lying like that. He quickly lowered his head and lightly touched his lips to the port. Kaon shivered. Helex ran the tip of his tongue around the edge and Kaon whined. Helex decided Kaon had probably had enough teasing and slid his tongue inside. That got a gasp of shock. Helex heard Kaon shriek when his tongue tip hit a node near the back of the port. He lapped at it; relishing the pleased cries that Kaon was making in response.

:: Like that, darling? :: He heard Kaon whine in response.

“Too much! Stop!” Kaon shouted, wriggling forward. Helex pulled his tongue out; expecting an explanation.

“You were stimulating the back of my ceiling node. And if you want to taste my fluids…” Helex filled in the blanks with a shiver. Kaon would have climaxed just from him licking his port a little.

“That’s… so hot. You mean if I’d kept licking that spot you’d have climaxed?”

“So hard…” Kaon shivered; probably because he’d _really_ wanted to but remembered Helex’s desire to drink his climax down.

“Let me roll over.” Helex leaned back so Kaon could do so. He whined in shock; feeling a mouth wrap around his spike head and a tongue lick his valve.

:: Like that darling? :: Tesarus asked him and Helex realised who had his spike in their mouth.

“Your fluids taste sweet too, darling.” Tarn informed him with another couple of licks. Helex moaned both at the licks across his node and the sucking on his spike head. He hadn’t realised he’d shuttered his optics until Kaon spoke to him.

“You might want to pick your pleasure, darling.” Kaon told him. Helex opened his optics and almost wished he didn’t. Kaon looked so tempting right now; and he must have known it. Helex could see fluid glistening on the spike head and the node. He leaned down and licked from the back of Kaon’s valve to the front before sucking on the node.

“Oh frag!” Helex felt fluid slick his chin and knew he did something right. He let the node go for now, licking from the base of Kaon’s spike to the tip; making sure to lap the fluid off the head.

“Keep that up and I’ll…” Kaon’s threat was lost to a whine as Helex started lapping his valve the same way he had his port. Helex slid his tongue inside to a pleased shout. He was struggling to keep a steady rhythm with his tongue. Possibly due to Tesarus scrubbing his spike head with his own tongue. Or maybe it was Tarn sucking on his node. Both felt amazing. Helex felt a slap on his rear and jolted; pushing his tongue further inside Kaon. Kaon moaned; liking the feeling.

:: Which of you did that? :: He asked, a little grouchily.

“**Want me to do it again, hot stuff?**” Vos asked from where he was standing. Helex thought about it.

:: I’m a naughty tease, punish me for it. :: He answered Vos. Vos would have smirked if he was capable of it. Helex felt another slap to his rear and jerked again. Kaon moaned; Helex’s tongue tip just caught another internal node.

:: Kaon… you close? :: Helex asked, moaning part way through. He felt Tesarus suck more of his spike into his mouth just as he started comming.

“Frag yes! Lick right there one more time and I’ll come for you, darling!” Kaon shouted; sparks crackling from his shoulders.

:: As you command, my darling. :: Helex licked at the node a couple more times and he heard Kaon scream. Fluid shot along his tongue and he grinned. He felt Tarn’s tongue licking at a node inside his valve, Tesarus licking at the head of his spike and Vos slapping his rear; right over his port. Helex climaxed with a muffled scream. When he came down from the high; he slid his tongue out of Kaon and panted. That had been intense.

:: You taste sweet too. :: Tarn remarked; still licking at the node inside Helex.

:: Think I could get addicted to your fluids too… :: Tesarus idly sucked at the spike head; as though trying to coax a little more fluid out of it.

“**Didn’t think me smacking you would do that to you…**” Vos sounded smug; stroking Helex’s rear. Helex felt lips against his own and realised he’d shuttered his optics again. Kaon’s tongue darted into his mouth and lapped at the inside. Helex heard Kaon whine and saw him shiver; realising the smaller mech had to be tasting his own fluids. Kaon pulled back and grinned at him.

“You were so good to us, darling.” Kaon ran his thumb over Helex’s cheek.

“**Let us be good to you.**” Vos rubbed at Helex’s port cover; wondering if the larger mech would let him stroke his port.

“What? Why do you think you need to do anything more for me?” Helex had climaxed from what they had done to him, and what he’d done to them. Why did they need to do anything more?

:: I want to sample more of that fluid. :: Tarn punctuated his want with a lick to Helex’s node.

:: Oh yeah, definitely want you to come down my throat again! :: Tesarus felt Helex’s spike twitch in his mouth. He smirked; Helex wanted this.

“Let me kiss you, I want to sample the cocktail in your mouth.” Helex shivered; realising he’d swallowed each of his teammates’ climaxes.

“**Can I play with this?**” Vos tapped his port cover. Kaon took Helex’s open mouthed shock as an opportunity to kiss him.

:: Not today, you can smack me though. :: Helex wiggled his rear back and forth to tempt the smaller mech.

“**Definitely; you’re such a naughty mech.**” Vos swatted his rear and Helex went still.

:: Uh huh, you didn’t want us to touch you like this… :: Tesarus ran his tongue from the base of Helex’s spike to the tip; making him moan into Kaon’s mouth. Vos smacked his rear again; so guessed they were saying something to the rifle mech too.

:: Wanted to make all of us come when this is supposed to be about you… :: Kaon licked at his tongue; making Helex move to tangle them together. Another swat from Vos. Helex jerked his hips forward and felt the tip of his spike touch the back of Tesarus’ throat.

:: Uh yeah! Do that again! Then I know you like this. :: Tesarus sucked on his spike some more and Helex jerked his hips into the sensations.

:: This about us rewarding you, my love. :: Tarn slid his tongue right out, then all the way back in, pausing to lick at each node his tongue caught. _How am I close again? I just climaxed._ Helex pondered, moaning into his kiss with Kaon. Vos continued swatting his rear; making him jerk his hips.

“**Are you close?**” Vos asked; using a teasing tone. All four of them stilled and Helex whined.

“Yes! Don’t know how, but… yes!” Helex almost shrieked at the end; Tarn had resumed licking. Kaon kissed him again and tangled their tongues together.

:: Come for us, darling. :: All four of them sent at the same time. Helex screamed; once again shooting his climax down Tesarus’ and Tarn’s throats. His limbs felt rubbery after this climax. The other four all stopped what they were doing and pulled off him. Helex felt his arms give out and Tarn and Tesarus catch him.

“You alright? That didn’t hurt you, did it?” Tesarus asked. Helex shook his head no.

“Think you guys made my limbs turn to rubber; so you did something right.” Helex just wanted to slump to the ground. He felt his tummy touch the ground; before being rolled over. The other four snuggled into his sides.

“You like that?” Kaon asked; also feeling sleepy.

“Nah, I loved it darlings.” Helex let his optics flutter shut. He could have sworn he felt Tarn, Kaon and Tesarus kiss three of his hands, with Vos nuzzling the fourth in his approximation of a kiss, just before he slipped into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Helex definitely has an oral fixation. This chapter’s title is a song by Donna Summer (and is the only one not from the 80s! It’s from 1979).


	5. You’re The Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nanoklik is roughly a second and a klik is 1.2 minutes.

“You know Tarn; every time we kill a traitor… you always give the kill to one of us.” Helex remarked. He definitely wasn’t complaining; he was just making an observation.

“Because one of you is usually the one to kill them.” Tarn pointed out.

“Nuh uh, _you’re _usually the one to kill them with your voice. We just weaken them down for you.” Tesarus folded his arms. Why would Tarn deny himself this?

“You do the hard work.” Tarn sounded desperate.

“**Why won’t you let us pleasure you?**” Vos asked. Tarn couldn’t give him an answer.

“You definitely did all the hard work for this one.” Kaon pointed out, lightly nudging Tarn’s side.

“Come on; let us make you feel good.” Helex looked hopefully at him.

“Let me get something first…” Tarn’s cheeks heated behind the mask. He hadn’t removed it yet. He went over to the chest in the corner and the other four looked shocked. Tarn wanted something kinky. He fished out a ring, a chip that muffled sounds and offlined optics and a pair of handcuffs.

“Tarn… what brought this on?” Kaon asked confusedly.

“I… had an interesting flux during recharge.” They could all tell Tarn was getting flustered.

“Oh really? What happened?” Tesarus asked him with a smirk.

“You… were all punishing me like I was a traitor. But… you were all sexually teasing me. I remember I had an overload inhibitor on my spike; because no matter what any of you did, I couldn’t climax.”

“**You want to enact this?**” Vos asked him. Tarn shivered; but nodded.

“Safe-word?” Tesarus asked. Tarn seemed confused.

“Do we ever stop if a traitor screams for us to?” Helex clarified. Tarn still looked confused.

“We don’t want to hurt you, honey. You say the safe-word if we do or are going to do something you don’t like, and you want us to stop.” Tarn realised what it was; if they were going to play this game, they wanted him to be able to tell them if he wanted to stop.

“**And not Megatron, Primus or Cybertron!**” Vos joked; knowing Tarn sometimes said those words when he felt really good.

“Starscream.” Tarn informed them. He knew he’d never say a traitor’s name in the throes of pleasure and Overlord sounded too close to overload.

“Fine. You say ‘Starscream’ if you want us to stop, alright honey?” Tesarus saw Tarn nod.

“Stand over there; you’ll know when we’re ready.” Helex grinned. Tarn made his way over to the corner furthest from the door. Once he stood facing the others, he knew they’d started the game.

“I’ll bet you thought this day would never come, Damus.” Tarn shivered; Kaon had used his true name.

“The day when we realised you were a plant sent by Optimus Prime to demoralise us.” Helex glared at him. Tarn was a little impressed; that actually could have been the truth. Tesarus had picked the items up off the floor and was making his way closer to him. Tarn actually shivered; was this how a traitor felt? _Good, they should fear us. They shouldn’t turn their back on the cause._ Tarn thought.

“Kneel…” Vos growled out. Tarn didn’t; a traitor would never kneel before them unless forced to. Tesarus pushed him down to his knees. Tarn still glared defiantly at them. Kaon moved closer; grabbing at the edge of his mask.

“Is that why you wore this, Damus? Frightened we’d recognise you as the filthy Autobot you are?” Kaon growled at him. Tarn… no Damus, shivered. Kaon slapped his face, still not removing the mask. Kaon gripped his shoulder and delivered a jolt through it. Damus squealed; that had hurt more than he was expecting.

“Is that why you made sure we left Autobots alone?” Damus knew he’d done no such thing; but they’d never come across any on their hunts. Tesarus continued.

“Afraid we’d kill some of your friends?” Damus didn’t answer, but felt both of his arms wrenched behind his back. He felt the cuffs snap shut; making sure he couldn’t escape.

“You deserve a punishment worse than we’d normally give a traitor like you.” Damus shivered; Helex licked his lips. Tarn felt the chip attach to the back of his neck and his vision turn to black. He couldn’t see and when Vos spoke; it sounded muffled.

“**Now, normally we might have strapped you into Kaon for a few rounds of electrocution or maybe left you to melt inside Helex or shredded your body on Tesarus’ blades…**” Vos saw Damus shiver and knew he’d said the right thing. His mind would be conjuring those scenarios; since he couldn’t see.

“**But we’d rather get pleasure from your body, instead getting pleasure from destroying your body.**” Vos growled out the last bit; as though that was still an option if they didn’t like what he had to offer.

“No! Please!” Damus begged them; despite knowing that traitors who begged never got a reprieve. He started to struggle and Tesarus gripped his arms tighter.

“Please what? You want us to frag you? Is that what you’re pleading for?” Helex asked, sounding amused.

“No! I would never open my panels for mechs like you.” Damus lied here; saying something a traitor might say instead of his own thoughts, which were screaming yes.

“Mechs like us? I dread to think what you might mean by that statement Damus.” Kaon spoke right beside his audio. Damus shivered.

“Decepticons most likely. He is Autobot filth after all.” Tesarus growled. Damus actually flinched at that; it was the truth, at least in the past.

“Open…” Vos tapped a finger against his panels. Damus didn’t.

“Or do you require some persuasion?” Damus felt the crackle of electricity close to his interfacing panels. He hoped that Kaon wouldn’t shock him _there_.

“Maybe he’d be more inclined to do what we wanted if we ripped them off.” Tesarus suggested; Damus actually whining in fear at that.

“He wouldn’t be able to deny us then.” Helex licked his lips, making an over exaggerated noise. Damus heard it and shivered. He still kept his panels shut.

“Resistance is futile, traitor. We will get pleasure from you one way…” Kaon paused.

“Or the other.” Tesarus’ blades started to whirr after he spoke. Damus startled; he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Please… stop. I’ll do anything!” Damus pleaded with them.

“We don’t want you to do anything. We want you to open your panels Damus.” Kaon delivered a jolt to Damus’ inner thigh to punctuate the second statement. Damus felt his panels slide open, revealing an erect spike and leaking valve.

“**I think the traitor wants it!**” Vos laughed and Damus felt himself shuddering.

“We’re going to enjoy this…” Helex informed him.

“But you won’t.” Tesarus sounded smug. Damus felt cold metal sliding down his spike. _I’d forgotten about that!_ He shivered when it touched the base of his spike.

“No… mask…” Vos managed to say; and Damus felt himself freeze.

“You’re right Vos; he has no need to hide behind one now, does he?” Kaon smirked, reaching for the edge of the mask again.

“Let’s see who you truly are, traitor.” Kaon pulled the mask off roughly, Damus feeling a sting around the edges of his face. The four of them thought he looked strange with grey optics; but he wasn’t to know that.

“Besides, we may yet have other uses for his mouth.” Helex suggested as though they wouldn’t have thought of that.

“No…” Damus whimpered.

“You’ll take what we give you and you’ll like it, traitor!” Tesarus shouted at him. Damus felt himself wincing. He also felt the cuffs being removed. Tesarus kept a tight grip on his wrists as he moved his arms in front of him. Damus felt the cuffs snap shut again; this time his wrists chained in front of him.

“Present your valve for me, Damus.” Helex’s voice had changed somehow; but Damus couldn’t work out how. He shivered; they were going to make him kneel for them?

“No!” He started to struggle again.

“Don’t make us force you.” Damus felt a crackle of electricity once more.

“**He likes covering his face with a mask, doesn’t he? Maybe he should wear mine…**” Vos suggested; removing it and making the spikes shoot out. He ran the sharp spikes over Damus’ arm, scratching the paint a little.

“**Either you present your valve, or you’ll be wearing this mask!**” Vos lightly jabbed the mask into Damus’ arm plating, enough so he felt the sting of the sharp points. Damus moved his arms in front of himself and knelt; not wanting to imagine how much damage that ‘mask’ would do to his face. He felt Helex and Tesarus push his shoulders down, so that he was actually presenting for them. He heard Helex move behind him. He felt a lick from the back of his valve to the front and made an undignified noise.

“They did say something about forbidden fruit tasting sweet…” Helex said quietly, as though thinking aloud; but loudly enough for Damus to hear him. Damus felt his valve be licked like that a few times more, before the tip of a tongue teased around the edge of his valve. Damus whined; it was too much already and that tongue wasn’t even inside him yet. He felt the tongue slide inside; all the way inside, to tease the furthest in node it could reach. He moaned; unable to stop himself. The tongue slid all the way back out. He shivered at the loss of stimulation.

“That does taste sweet… I could lick it all day.” Helex remarked loudly enough for the other three to hear.

“You’d better not.” Tesarus growled.

“We’d like a turn using his body too.” Kaon folded his arms.

“Then one of you had better time ten kliks and tell me when I’ve been licking him for that amount of time.” Helex saw Damus stiffen. _Ten kliks!? Of being pleasured by Helex licking my valve out… Gah! That is an exquisite torture…_ Damus thought; shivering at the thought of it. He lifted his head back up in defiance; even though he really, really wanted it.

“Eleven kliks.” Helex informed him. Damus shivered.

“And every time you complain or defy me, I’ll increase it by one.” Damus still kept his head up.

“So present your valve for me you filthy traitor, before I increase it again.” Damus lowered his head again; not wanting to endure this particular brand of torture for any longer than he had to. Helex sucked on his node before starting to lick into his valve again. Damus shivered; it felt too good already and eleven kliks had only just begun. He felt the tongue tip taking a few nanokliks to tease each internal node before moving inward to the next one. He could feel an overload starting to build already and it made his valve leak all the more. He felt the tongue sliding in and out like a spike now and it felt too good. Damus growled; that should have pushed him over the edge, but that damned inhibitor was stopping it.

“Helex! Let me come!” Damus shouted. He felt the tongue slide out of his valve.

“If you can speak to me in a tone like that… I’m clearly not doing a good enough job. How many kliks are left?” Helex asked the others.

“Six…” Vos managed. Damus winced; he wasn’t even half way through the time yet.

“Seven.” Helex answered with a grin; before going back to the licking.

“You don’t get it, do you traitor?” Kaon growled at Damus.

“You don’t get any pleasure out of this.” Tesarus smirked; and Damus could tell he was smirking.

“**You forfeited that right when you betrayed the cause.**” Vos informed him; also sounding smug. Damus whined; each of the licks was making his valve tingle. It felt so good; but he still couldn’t climax with the overload inhibitor on his spike.

“Helex!” Damus felt the tongue slide out again and feared that he was about to be told he had to endure this for another klik.

“You know that’s not my name, traitor. You got closer than most.” Helex sucked on the node.

“Crucible!” Damus squealed; sure that he would have climaxed then if not from the stimulations before.

“Better. Tell me what you want me to do, traitor.” Crucible could tell how turned on Damus was by this. His valve fluid had become very sweet; like it did when he climaxed. _Damus would have climaxed just from me licking his valve for five kliks? Wonder how many times I could get him to do it…_ Crucible thought, idly lapping at the presented valve folds.

“Gah! Frag me with your tongue, Crucible!” Damus squealed.

“That sounded a lot like an order. But since I want to; I’ll not increase your number of kliks, this time.” Crucible slid his tongue back inside; lapping at one of the internal nodes guaranteed to make Damus scream for more. Damus did; it felt amazing. _How many times would I have climaxed from this?_ Damus wondered; before squealing again at a different one of his nodes being licked.

“Harder! Frag me harder!” Damus shrieked. The tongue slid out again.

“You want harder?” Crucible smirked before wrapping his lips around the node. Damus felt a hard suck on his node followed by… Crucible’s teeth nipping at it. Shocks of both pleasure and pain tingled through Damus’ array. He shouted out; fluids gushing from his valve. Crucible’s tongue slid back into his valve roughly; dragging harshly over the internal nodes. Damus felt more fluids slide out of his valve and shivered at the sensations. Crucible eagerly slurped them all up; pleased he could do this to his leader. Damus felt the tongue slide out again and wondered if he’d said something wrong. He felt his node get nipped again and he cried out.

“Time.” Crucible touched the tip of his tongue to the node then pulled back. Damus wasn’t even sure which of the others said it.

“Time for you to return the favour.” Crucible informed him; and Damus felt the air shift as the smelter mech got up and moved in front of him.

“Lift your head.” Damus growled but did so. He felt something press against his face, something slick with fluids. _Crucible’s valve…_ Damus realised.

“Lick me.” Crucible rubbed his valve against Damus’ face.

“No.” He sounded annoyed. Crucible smirked.

“I could make your body hot in a different way, would you rather I did that?” Damus shivered; knowing what Crucible was getting at. Damus tentatively licked the node in front of him; hearing a pleased hiss from Crucible.

“Suck it.” Damus obeyed; wrapping his lips around the node and sucking on it. Fluids shot over his chin and he withdrew to lick them off. He slid his tongue around the edge of the valve; to make sure that he got all of the fluids. Crucible shivered as he felt the tongue slide inside his valve. Each lick to his internal nodes felt amazing. He idly pondered if Damus would normally like doing this. He then realised how close he was to climax.

“Drink my climax.” He commanded; his voice wavering a little. Damus licked a deeply set node and Crucible climaxed with a scream. Damus felt his spike twitch and his valve clench. He wanted to feel what was shooting through Crucible right now. He obediently lapped up the fluids; they tasted sweet. After Crucible had finished, he made his way over to the others. Damus wasn’t to know what they were saying; but they were a little concerned about him.

“Damus is really aroused; and I’m the only one who’s touched him.” Crucible informed them with a shiver. He couldn’t do what his leader was doing right now.

“You have to trust him to use the safe-word if it becomes too much for him.” Kaon informed him.

“Is that it? Is that the best you can do?” Damus asked; still defiant. It seemed the game was still very much on.

“**You haven’t seen anything yet.**” Vos told him; making his way over in front of Damus. Vos realised the bound mech’s mouth was at crotch height. _Perfect._ He retracted his plating; allowing the spike head to nudge Damus’ mouth.

“Suck… me…” Damus growled in response.

“No! I’m not some buy-mech for you to abuse!”

“You’ll take what we give you and you’ll like it, traitor!” Crucible shouted at him. Damus winced; recalling what Vos threatened to do to him.

“**You bite me and I’ll ram my mask into your groin.**” Vos thrusted his spike forward; past Damus’ lips. Damus shivered; before sucking on the spike in his mouth. Vos shivered and moaned. Damus kept sucking; trying to please the rifle mech. He felt the spike sliding in and out; in a motion similar to… his valve leaked fluids when he imagined it. He lapped at the spike head when it was fully out; causing a pleased hiss from the mech above him. Vos slid his spike back in; this time the head catching the back of Damus’ throat. Damus gagged; not expecting that.

“**Aw… did that hurt?**” Vos teased and Damus could swear he heard the others laugh at him. He wouldn’t dare try to answer around the spike; that would just prompt more teasing. Vos slid out and then spoke once more.

“**I’m really close to overload right now… So either you say you want me to overload down your throat or I’ll give myself a few quick strokes and paint your face with my climax.**” Damus whined; admitting something like that was demeaning. Vos purposefully tapped each of his fingers against his spike as he wrapped them around; so Damus would hear him getting ready.

“Vos, I want you to…”

“Not… Vos…” Vos then moaned; and Damus knew the rifle mech was stroking his spike.

“Forestock! I want you to come down my throat!” Forestock saw red colouring Damus’ cheeks; it had been embarrassing to admit that. _Likely because Damus truly does._ He realised.

“**Then suck my spike traitor, and I might oblige you.**” Forestock answered, sounding smug. Damus licked out with his tongue and found the spike head. He kissed the spike head before wrapping his mouth around the spike and sucking. Forestock climaxed with a squeal; that felt too good. When he came down from the high he realised something. A traitor wouldn’t have kissed his spike head the way Damus just did. Forestock found himself unable to care. Kaon had made his way over beside him and the electrical mech grinned. Damus felt a sharp shock between his shoulder blades and his arms slid out from under him. He then felt a slap to his rear; just hard enough to sting.

“Miss me?” Kaon asked him teasingly.

“No.” Damus answered; prompting a laugh.

“Now, if you’d answered wisely I’d have been a little more lenient with you. How many?” Kaon shouted to the others.

“Fifty!” Crucible shouted.

“**Nuh uh, one hundred!**” Forestock shouted; chittering happily.

“If you like, make it twenty at full power!” Tesarus suggested; prompting a shiver from Damus. What did Tesarus mean full power?

“Ooh, I like how you think! Want me to slap you with electricity, Damus?” Damus shivered; Kaon wanted to smack his aft with his electrical power on? _Primus that would hurt._ Damus thought; before feeling another slap to his rear.

“Say what you’re sorry for and I’ll stop.” Kaon smacked his rear again and Damus began to ponder what he might mean. He felt another smack a couple of nanokliks later then more every couple of nanokliks. He cried out, both in shock and pain. _I didn’t know Kaon could hit that hard!_ His rear stung with the smacks to it.

“You’ve gone very quiet all of a sudden Damus.” Kaon teased; not letting up with the smacks.

“What’s the matter; ran out of lies?” Damus growled. He still didn’t say anything.

“I don’t think you’ll apologise… so I’ll just have to get you to do what I want you to do…” Kaon stopped smacking him and Damus let out a soft sound of relief. That had been painful. Kaon lightly tapped his port cover.

“Open up.” Kaon wasn’t sure his leader wanted this; but tapped the cover again anyway.

“No, Primus no! Anything but that…” Damus whined. A jolt of electricity ran across his rear and he squealed.

“Open up; or I’ll rip it off.” Kaon wouldn’t do that; but Damus couldn’t know that.

“Please… don’t.” That wasn’t the safe-word; so Kaon proceeded.

“Do you think it will make you impure; me touching you there?” Kaon tapped the panel again. Damus retracted it and Kaon bit his lip to keep in a gasp of shock. _Damus wants me to finger his port._ Kaon didn’t want for an answer.

“You’re already impure, traitor. You chose them over us!” Kaon ran a finger around the rim of the now exposed port.

“No… please don’t… don’t touch me there…” Damus was shivering; in pleasure Kaon realised, and he wasn’t saying the safe-word. Damus wanted this. Kaon slid one finger inside and heard Damus squeal. Damus’ cheeks turned bright red; he shouldn’t be able to make that sound. Kaon slowly worked his finger inward; relishing the shivers his leader was making. _Oh, he likes this… I’ll have to remember that…_ Kaon slowly drew the finger out again; hearing Damus whine now.

“You like this, don’t you? Bet you wish it was my spike!” Damus shivered again; he shouldn’t be feeling like this from being touched _there_. He could only shiver and whine as his port was slowly stretched open by Kaon’s finger. He almost screamed when one finger became two and it became too much. Damus screamed; not in agony, but in pleasure. _He’d have climaxed if he could then._ Kaon idly thought; scissoring his fingers. Damus growled; once again denied release.

“Kaon; let me come! I’ll be so good for you!” Damus shouted.

“Still don’t get it, do you? You don’t get to climax! You’re our plaything and we intend to make use of you! So take it like a mech!” Kaon slid a third finger in and Damus wailed; it felt so good. _It shouldn’t… _ He shivered; letting out a cry of pleasure every time the fingers were fully inside him. _I see why Kaon likes this… every time the fingers are inside… they touch the back of your ceiling node._ Damus cried out again as Kaon’s fingers did just that. He then felt the fingers slide out and whimpered at the loss. It felt so good.

“Do you want something, traitor?” Kaon asked him. Damus bit his lip so he didn’t immediately scream yes.

“No? Guess that means I’d better use these fingers on my spike. I’d quite like to paint you with my climax…” Damus heard Kaon start to shift; like he was going to move in front of him.

“Frag me…” He whimpered. Kaon heard it just fine; but wanted to tease.

“What was that? Did you say something traitor?”

“Frag me!” Damus almost screamed. His spike actually hurt from how turned on he was by all this.

“Ask me nicely.” Kaon teased; his voice sounding sweet.

“Kay… no Amp! Frag me, Amp!” Amp grinned; Damus was learning. He ran his finger around the edge of Damus’ port.

“Here? Or here…?” Damus felt one of Amp’s fingers teasing the edge of his valve now.

“Just take me! I need you!” Damus lowered himself a little; putting his port in easier reach. Amp was a little surprised; but guessed Damus wanted a spike up his port. Damus felt a spike head rub over the edges of his port and whimpered. That felt… really good.

“You want me to mount you like an animal in heat? You really are filthy…” Amp wasn’t complaining, Damus realised. He felt the spike start to slide in and both of them gasped; not expecting it to feel like that. _It’s different being on the receiving end…_ Amp recalled. Damus’ port gripped his spike tighter than any valve he’d spiked. He heard Damus scream and knew his spike head must have caught the ceiling node from behind. He drew back out, before thrusting back in a little roughly. Damus squealed; the rough thrusts felt so good. He felt his spike twitch again; and realised that was the… however many it was time that he would have climaxed. Amp thrusted in one more time and screamed. Damus felt fluids shooting into his port and shivered. It felt… wrong. His spike twitched again and he realised he liked it. Amp slid out part way through and Damus felt some of the fluids streak his aft and lower back.

“Oh… you do look good like that…” Amp grinned. Damus had a feeling he was just saying that; knowing Amp couldn’t actually see what he looked like right now.

“My turn.” Tesarus made his way over. Damus felt a slap to his aft and winced. It was a little sore.

“All yours, dear.” Amp whispered to Tesarus; Damus didn’t hear him.

“Now… what should I do to him?” Tesarus asked loudly enough for Damus to hear him. The other three all made contemplative noises.

“This looks very tempting…” Damus felt a finger rub his valve folds and he whined.

“He wants it!” Crucible laughed.

“**Filthy traitor! You want all of us to use you!**” Forestock sounded very pleased with himself.

“Do it Tess, stick your spike in his valve!” Amp suggested.

“I have a better idea…” Tesarus rubbed the valve lips with his finger.

“What do you say traitor? Want me to use you like the filth you are?” The other three laughed and Damus felt his cheeks heat again.

“Please… stop it…” He gasped out. This was… the most exquisite of tortures; and he was loving every nanoklik of it.

“You’re gonna scream my name.” Tesarus rubbed Damus’ valve with his finger again; while silently moving his machine arm into position. Amp and Crucible had both screamed when this appendage had been inserted into their valves; and he imagined Damus would too. Damus felt something breach his valve entrance and gasped. It felt strange; not like a finger or a spike. He realised what it was when it moved deeper inside and screamed. _Tesarus’ machine arm._ Tesarus had slid it far enough inside to… Damus felt his ceiling node being rubbed by the end of the arm and screamed again; this felt amazing… He growled; realising that he still couldn’t climax. His ceiling node was being teased mercilessly by the end of the arm.

“Tess! Mercy!” Damus pleaded.

“You and I both know that isn’t my name; and that I don’t grant mercy.” Tesarus continued rubbing the end of his machine arm against Damus’ ceiling node.

“Scissorsaw!” Damus voice broke in the middle of saying his name. Scissorsaw smirked.

“Yes traitor, is there something you want?” Scissorsaw asked mockingly.

“Fr… Frag me! Use me!” Damus squealed. He wasn’t to know that the other three were all wishing Scissorsaw was doing that to them.

“Use you? I think I will. Your valve looks like it wants me to take it.” Scissorsaw withdrew the machine arm and Damus whimpered at the loss of stimulation. Damus felt something; he wasn’t sure whether it was Scissorsaw’s finger or spike rubbing against his valve entrance. He whimpered and the other mech slid it inside. Damus shivered; before gasping as it rubbed against his ceiling node. _Scissorsaw’s spike then…_ He felt a rough thrust in and his ceiling node pulsed. He screamed again. He would have climaxed so many times it was no longer funny. He wanted to climax so badly.

“Please… let me come… I’ll do whatever you want…”

“Still haven’t learnt have you?” That was Amp; Damus realised the other three must have made their way over to him.

“You don’t get any pleasure from this.” Scissorsaw whispered; thrusting against Damus’ ceiling node again.

“**You’re ours traitor.**” Forestock growled in his audio.

“A filthy whore for us to use for our pleasure.” Crucible sounded a little too pleased by that comment. Damus shivered.

“Yours…” He whimpered; unable to do much else.

“What was that?” Crucible asked. Tesarus slid his spike out.

“Say what you are.” Scissorsaw sounded very smug.

“Or all of us will spray you with our climax.” Damus heard Amp whine and realised then that all of them were stroking their spikes; giving him a timer.

“**Like you don’t deserve to have us climax in you.**” Forestock gasped and Damus felt a small splash of fluid against his side.

“I’m yours…” Damus whimpered out.

“Our what?” Crucible asked; a wicked smirk crossing his features.

“I’m a filthy traitor!” Damus shouted; hearing all of them laugh in response.

“And… what else?” Amp asked him; teasingly.

“I’m your whore!” Damus was certain his cheeks would be glowing bright red right now.

“You make this good whore, and I might let you come.” Scissorsaw slid his spike inside Damus’ valve again and Damus screamed when it hit his ceiling node. Scissorsaw felt the valve ripple around his spike and he swore. Damus felt the fluid shooting into his valve and whined. He wanted to do that. Scissorsaw came down from the high and they knew what this meant.

“Starscream.” Damus heard all four of them say at the same time. He felt the cuffs get removed from his wrists and the chip unclip from the back of his neck. His optics came back online and he lifted his head. The others all looked a little concerned.

“Are you alright?” Amp asked. Damus adjusted himself so he was sat between the other four.

“Damus, are you alright?” Amp asked again, a little more worried this time.

“My aft is a little sore, but other than that… I’m alright.” Damus fidgeted; feeling Crucible’s hands gently massaging his wrists and Scissorsaw’s fingers stroking across his face. _I cried?_ Damus pondered.

“You’re so brave.” Scissorsaw informed him. Damus didn’t think so and said as such.

“Don’t think I could have endured being verbally abused like that.” Crucible informed him.

“You know we didn’t mean any of it, right?” Amp took one of his hands.

“Of course you didn’t. I know how much all of you care about me.” Damus fidgeted and then recalled why he was fidgeting. His spike still had the inhibitor on it.

“Want us to help you with that?” Crucible asked; jokingly. Of course Damus would like them to.

“Any suggestions, honey?” Scissorsaw asked him.

“**Think you could remove it with your tongue; Crucible?**” Forestock asked.

“Would you like that, Damus?” Damus nodded; but he’d like _anything _they’d do right now. He leaned back; the other four shifting so he could lie down. Crucible’s mouth slid around his spike head and Damus shouted. It felt so good. Amp climbed on to his chest and leant down to kiss him.

“Did I hurt you when I…” Amp’s cheeks heated, not because he was embarrassed about performing the act; but because he’d actually been allowed to perform it.

“No Amp. It didn’t hurt. Quite the opposite in fact.” Damus felt Amp’s lips against his again and knew he’d said the right thing. _Wouldn’t mind a repeat of it._ He thought but didn’t say, not right now. He could tell them what he’d do again later. Damus felt Forestock nuzzling one of his wrists and Scissorsaw kissing the other. Like they were sorry about putting those cuffs on him. Damus felt Crucible’s tongue rubbing the edge of the inhibitor ring and shivered. He knew when it unclipped; as he immediately climaxed down Crucible’s throat. Crucible sucked it down eagerly; trying to coax more fluid out with his tongue. Damus shuddered when he came down from the high. Amp leaned back so he could speak. Forestock beat him to it.

“Thank… you…” Damus pondered what for.

“For trusting us with that.” Amp informed him.

“You trusted all of us to stop if what we were doing to you was too much.” Crucible lightly rubbed his wrist.

“You… wouldn’t actually do that, would you?” Damus sounded a little worried.

“What? You don’t really think we’d force a traitor into interface, do you Damus?” Scissorsaw gave him a look that hoped not.

“We killed someone that had forced their underlings.” Crucible reminded him.

“Disgusting…” Forestock added.

“Did that live up to your fantasy, Damus?” Amp asked; getting off that topic.

“The four of you are better than any fantasy.” He answered; feeling all four of the others snuggle into him. He offlined his optics and lay back; feeling all four of his loves kiss or nuzzle his body as they slipped into recharge too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time attempting to write anything like that… hope it was alright. I hope I got it across that Tarn was consenting for everything that was done to him; even if he was screaming ‘no!’ And… that the D.J.D. wouldn’t actually rape another bot (I don’t think they’d want to stick their spikes in a filthy traitor). Title of this chapter is a song by John Farnham. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
